


Familia Soñada

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, based on Father of family (movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi lleva una vida ordenada y disciplinada, por años ha creído que es mejor estar solo, pero un día recibe un regalo inesperado que convierte toda su vida en un laberinto de situaciones hilarantes, tal vez siempre tuvo el anhelo de una familia pero nunca se permitió soñarla antes... Riren/Two Shot/Basada en "Hombre de familia" con Nicolas Cage/Humor/NO ES OMEGAVERSE
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Esto es una locura

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, bueno, ¿qué es esto? Es un two shot (lo separé porque era demasiado largo para un solo capítulo). Hace un tiempo una personita en Wattpad (no sé quien es porque me tumbaron la cuenta y perdí el usuario, así que si lees esto te estoy cumpliendo), me pidió que por favor escribiera una historia emulando la película "Padre de familia", el protagonista es Nicolas Cage, es una película algo viejita, del año 2000 imagínense. Yo no la volví a ver, y la recuerdo más o menos, pero mejor así puedo darle mi toque. Para los que la vieron espero hacerle un buen homenaje, para los que no la vieron los invito a buscarla, uno se entretiene bastante. Es cursi, simple, deja un bonito mensaje, típica película de navidad, será que Nicolas Cage me encanta y creo que su actuación es muy buena ahí, ustedes ya dirán.
> 
> El otro miércoles subo la segunda parte. Espero se diviertan y si la vieron NO den spoilers. Otra cosa, en breve vendrá otro fic basado en otra película, pedí una comisión para la portada y aún no lo terminé de escribir, pero tengo más de la mitad, también un one shot, esa va a ser para mi queridísima Nejiko Ka, ya sabes corazón de cuál estoy hablando.
> 
> Como siempre, háganme saber qué opinan de esta historia con votitos, kudos, reviews, etc. Otra cosa, también estoy en Booknet: Luna de Acero, por si quieren buscarme en esa plataforma, estoy subiendo poquito a poco capítulos y todo eso. Ahora sí al fic.
> 
> PD: Esta noche subo el capítulo siguiente de "Un Paraíso Lejano" y mañana "Sucio y Sumiso", bye.-
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia está basada en la película del año 2000 "Hombre de familia", con Nicolas Cage.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, personalidades fuera de las canon.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"No hay casualidad sino DESTINO. No se encuentra sino lo que se BUSCA,** _

_**y se busca lo que está ESCONDIDO".** _

_**Ernesto Sábato** _

_**.** _

.

Tomó un sorbo de su agua mineralizada y siguió tipeando en su notebook, de fondo a un volumen de veintidós se deslizaba suavemente una sonata de Mozart. El aire acondicionado mantenía todo en un equilibrio de veintún grados celsius.

Ivanka, su espectacular secretaria checa, políglota y de buen culo le escribió por Skype.

_"Señor Ackerman, los envíos se hicieron satisfactoriamente, acabo de mandarle el archivo actualizado con los compradores nuevos, los depósitos y las cuentas a las que se derivaron los activos líquidos, ¿necesita algo más?"_

**_"No, puedes retirarte. Recuerda mañana a las ocho y media retirar los medicamentos de Sidney de la veterinaria"_ **

_"Se hará, hasta mañana, que tenga buen descanso"_

**_"Idem"_ **

Escuchó los tacones Prada repiqueteando diligentemente y luego el sonido de la puerta, miró de reojo el monitor que mostraba las cámaras de seguridad y verificó que Ivanka no olvidara poner el código en el sistema de seguridad. Ella nunca lo olvidaba, pero mejor era asegurarse.

Siguió trabajando como siempre lo hacía, hasta que una alarma en su iPhone le dio aviso para tomar sus proteínas. Diligentemente guardó el archivo, aunque tenía dos sistemas de respaldo por cortes de luz, por si le robaban la portátil o por cualquier falla imprevista. No había que confiarse, así de simple. Se levantó de su silla reclinable, fue hasta el frigobar y sacó uno de los sobres bebibles con el alimento líquido, lo abrió del precinto y lo acabó en tres largos tragos. Luego regresó, tomó un poco más de agua y continuó con el trabajo. Terminó cerca de la medianoche, pero no podía irse hasta no estar satisfecho, era más fuerte que él.

Subió el exclusivo ascensor hasta el subsuelo donde se dirigió a su Lamborghini blanco, sacó el seguro y con el control a distancia apretó el botón para que se abriera la puerta del conductor. Puso su maletin, se colocó el cinturón, activó el motor con su huella digital y salió con rumbo a su residencia. Vivía a unas diez cuadras de la oficina, en un exclusivo piso con una lujosa vista al centro de la ciudad en el piso treinta.

Al llegar verificó que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar, aunque Joaquín, el mayordomo, siempre hacía las cosas con diligencia, de otro modo no estaría trabajando para él. Se quitó los zapatos al ingresar, se lavó las manos con alcohol líquido y se dirigió a su habitación donde procedió a desnudarse dejando la ropa de calle en el compartimento para ropa usada. Luego fue a su lujoso baño y dejó que el potente chorro de la ducha turca lo relajara. Se bañó concienzudamente y una vez satisfecho salió. Se secó y se colocó un pijama de algodón blanco.

En la cocina ya tenía el plato esperando dentro del microondas. Una sutil ensalada César y un filete magro de pollo. No tenía hambre pero lo engulló porque era lo que exigía la estricta dieta que llevaba. Mientras comía tomó su iPad y verificó brevemente sus redes sociales. Solo tenía cuatro seguidores en Instagram y unos cinco en Facebook -no le gustaba llamarlos amigos porque no lo eran, solo conocidos o allegados-. Nada nuevo, excepto que el CEO de la competencia, Erwin Smith, había enviado un mensaje privado invitándolo a una cena en su residencia en los Hamptons. No le gustaban los eventos sociales, eran situaciones inesperadas que escapaban a su manía de tener todo bajo control. Además con seguridad iría el presumido de Kirschtein con ese novio que se había conseguido que lo enervaba.

Jean era un tipo adinerado por herencia, aunque dirigía una exitosa concesionaria de Mercedes Benz era un hombre simple, sin ideas, podría explotar el poco potencial en ese negocio, pero se conformaba con mantenerlo a flote y ya. Cero ambiciones, además pésimo gusto para las parejas. Él no era gay y le daba cierto repeluz cada vez que se aparecía con ese tipo de ojos verdes, nunca recordaba el nombre, un niñato pedante y vulgar que no tenía clase en absoluto. Parecía además que disfrutaba en incomodarlo con comentarios fuera de lugar, mientras se deshacían en muestras de afecto innecesarias. Besos, manoseos indebidos y esos apelativos que daban arcadas: bebé, amorcito y similares. Aunque lo que más lo jodía es que el tipo se las daba de estar tan enamorado, cuando se lo había cruzado en un par de antros a los besos furiosos con otros fulanos. No entendía ese comportamiento, ¿para qué tener una pareja estable si iba a serle infiel? En fin, no era su jodido problema.

Una vez que terminó de cenar dejó la vajilla en el lavavajilla y se dirigió a la otra ala de su piso, abrió la puerta y Sidney su gato esfige vino de inmediato a saludarlo. Amaba a ese felino, educado y tranquilo, sin esos molestos pelos que se pegaban por doquier, era un señorito inglés. tenía todo un salón con varias instalaciones con juegos, juguetes, aparatos para ejercitarse, un modular lleno de alimento especial, bebidas con nutrientes y otros implementos para la nutrición de su perfecta mascota. Lo levantó entre sus brazos y el felino se dejó mimar. Se acercó hasta los ventanales y se quedó mirando hacia afuera, desconectado por unos momentos de todas sus responsabilidades. Besó a su gato, jugó unos momentos con él y finalmente lo dejó en su mullida cesta con forma de arándano. Cada semana iban rotando con las de sandía, fresa y una con forma de corazón. Sidney se veía como un rey en cada una de ellas. De hecho las pocas fotografías que tomaba con su celular lo tenían como protagonista.

Regresó a la otra ala. ya era tarde. Se lavó las manos con alcohol de nuevo, se colocó sus cremas de noche y se llevó una botella con agua mineralizada de medio litro que dejó en su mesa de luz. Apagó las luces y se durmió profundo en el más hondo y acogedor silencio. La mayoría de las personas no valoraban la falta de sonidos, para él era normal. Las estridencias no eran de su agrado.

Se despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonara su alarma. Dejó la ropa de cama en el cesto de ropa usada y se colocó un short ciclista y una remera térmica deportiva, todo en tonos negros con rayas blancas a los costados. Se lavó los dientes y se higienizó para luego colocarse los auriculares inalámbricos, luego se internó en el salón de ejercicios. Fue a la máquina para correr y allí estuvo por una media hora. Bebió agua y luego procedió a completar su rutina de pesas. Tenía un par de espejos donde se fijaba que estuviera haciendo todo correctamente, en los ángulos apropiados. Transpiró bastante. Conforme con los resultados y la cantidad de peso que ahora podía manejar en cada estación, bebió otro sobre de proteínas y se fue a bañar.

Para cuando salió de la ducha Joaquín ya había llegado y había echo la cama, sobre la misma le dejó un traje Oscar de la renta. Ya vestido saludó brevemente a su empleado y se tomó una taza de café descafeinado con un par de tostadas de pan integral. Comió un huevo hervido y se lavó los dientes de nuevo. Entonces partió a la oficina. Al llegar Ivanka ya estaba esperándolo con la agenda del día, que no difería mucho de la del día anterior, y todo volvió a comenzar. Era una rutina que nunca acababa, pero estaba conforme, gracias a su inteligencia había logrado formar un pequeño imperio que le permitía mantener su excelsa vida de lujos y tranquilidad económica. Todo era perfecto y solitario, pero le gustaba esa combinación.

Cuando menos acordó la fiesta de Erwin la tuvo encima. Joaquín se acercó esa noche para intercambiar unas palabras con él.

—Señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero me preguntaba si sería posible que hoy me retirara dos horas antes.

Levi lo observó con molestia y terminó la taza de té negro que tenía entre las manos.

—Verá, esta noche es Navidad y...

Ah, la fastidiosa Navidad, ¿por eso es que Erwin había invitado a todos? Ni siquiera había leído bien la tarjeta electrónica de su correo, con razón todos esos chillones colores reojos, verdes y blancos.

—... el transporte estará un poco congestionado y no quisiera llegar tarde a mi casa.

—Sí, sí, vete ahora si quieres. No te olvides de dejar mi traje listo para esta noche, fíjate que la habitación de Sidney esté bien y puedes retirarte.

—Muchas gracias, señor, se lo agradezco.

—Por cierto, debería darte un bono ¿no? Te haré la transferencia en unos minutos.

—No se moleste, yo la verdad no-

—La haré en unos minutos y estoy trabajando, así que...

—Entiendo, iré a hacer los últimos chequeos, por cierto, mi esposa hizo un pan dulce casero, le dejé un poco sobre el microondas de la cocina.

—No como carbohidratos fuera de la dieta —Recordó parcamente.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es Navidad y su cumpleaños, así que...

—Solo déjalo ahí y deja de interrumpirme.

—Bien, lo siento.

Subió el volumen de la música y se internó en su trabajo. En la época de Navidad la gente compraba más y debía aprovechar esas ganas irrazonables de gastar.

Una vez que terminó con sus tareas fue a vestirse, eran las veintidós para entonces y se supone que debería llegar antes de la medianoche. ¡Qué fastidio! Pero esas reuniones eran estimulantes para conseguir nuevos contactos y quien sabe, tal vez algún ligue rápido para descomprimir el estrés. Eligió un champagne de su bodega de los más caros y por algún motivo decidió que llevar el pan dulce de su empleado estaría bien. Se veía sabroso y era probable que se lo comiera entero, mejor llevarlo a la reunión y que otros los aprovecharan.

Puso todo en el asiento del acompañante y salió rumbo a la fiesta, no veía las horas que se terminara y eso que ni siquiera había llegado.

La casa de Erwin (una de sus cuatro propiedades) era lujosa por donde se la mirara, tres pisos de fastuosidad, un salón de pisos de mármol griego y llamativos adornos dorados, arañas llenas de caireles de cuarzo transparente de la más alta fineza, sirvientes yendo y viniendo para servir a los más de doscientos invitados. Seguramente gastó más que cuando le festejó los quince años a su hija menor en Octubre pasado.

Solo bajó el champagne, por algún motivo dejó el pan dulce en el auto y se dirigió a buscar al anfitrión luego de dejar la llave de su auto con el cuidador en el estacionamiento. Erwin estaba espléndido, sonriendo y brillando cual astro rey, junto a un nutrido grupo de inversionistas del sur. Lo recibió con un afectuoso abrazos y Levi fingió que estaba bien con ese innecesario saludo. Tomó una copa de whisky y se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras se incorporaba a la aburrida charla.

Vio llegar a los pocos minutos a Jean junto con el tipo alto de ojos verdes y ambos con semblante muy serio, tan diferente al derroche de romanticismo a los que los tenían acostumbrados. Tal vez hubieran discutido. Internamente a Levi le daba cierto placer cuando las supuestas parejas felices fracasaban en sus intentos, que fueran a venderle sus historias de amor pleno a los guionistas de telenovelas, eso no iba con él. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Francia, una mujer madura que había dejado la profesión de modelaje hacía un tiempo y que ahora dirigía una empresa de diseño de vestidos de novia. Un par de veces había coqueteado con él sin conseguir nada, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, aunque el tipo regordete que la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la boca hizo que sus planes se cayeran del todo. En fin, ya encontraría otra presa.

Erwin se encargó de anunciarles a todos que era su cumpleaños, cosa que lo puso en extremo incómodo pero no le quedó otra que recibir y agradecer los saludos de extraños a los que de seguro no les importaba y viceversa. Odiaba tener que resistir con buena cara esas frías y superficiales muestras de afecto. terminó su cuarto whisky de la noche y se sentaron a cenar. Estaba invitado a la mesa principal que oficiaba Erwin, mientras que Jean y Eren, se había acordado el odioso nombre, se sentaban en una cercana. Era obvio que algo malo pasaba entre ellos y lo confirmó cuando a mitad de la cena Jean se levantó para no regresar.

Comió unos bocados del lomo con salsa tailandesa de hongos, que no le gustó demasiado y apenas dos cucharadas de un masacote de crema que se suponía era tiramisú, un asco. Pero solo necesitaba esperar el brindis, aguantar unos minutos más y ya podría irse. Cuando al fin pudieron levantarse fueron hasta otro salón donde un famoso DJ estaba poniéndole ambiente festivo a la reunión. Aceptó un par de bailes con ciertas lindas mujeres pero a decir verdad solo quería volver a su casa, además si ligaba a alguien debería llevarlo a su departamento, porque con seguridad los hoteles de amor estarían a tope y no, no tenía ganas.

Decidió ir al toilet antes de retirarse, pero al salir optó por tomar un poco de aire en uno de los balcones del lugar, porque tenía que manejar y aún se sentía un poco embotado por lo ingerido. Allí se encontró con el novio de Jean que bebía un jarro enorme de cerveza mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas. Quiso volver obre sus pasos pero Eren notó el ruido y se giró, sus miradas se encontraron, no tuvo más opción que seguir caminando hasta la baranda o hubiera quedado muy mal volverse, su noche iba de mal en peor.

—Hola.

—Hola, Levi —Devolvió el muchacho mientras bebía un trago largo.

—¿Y tu novio? —Directo y al grano, después de todo no se le ocurría otro tema para hablar con ese tipo.

—Ya no es mi novio, y no sé, tal vez se fue a otra fiesta.

—Oh, lo siento... supongo.

—¿De verdad lo sientes? Vamos, no finjas cosas que no son, Levi. No tengo ganas de pelear, pero estoy tan cansado de escuchar mentiras que agradecería un poco de honestidad.

—No es mi asunto, pero sí, es cierto que esto estaba cantado, tarde o temprano te iba a dejar.

—No asumas que fue él quien me dejó porque fue al revés.

—Ya veo, aunque no pareces feliz con tu decisión.

—No lo estoy, las rupturas nunca son fáciles.

—Si quieres una opinión sincera, como dices, te sacaste un problema de encima, después de todo Jean es ojo alegre.

Eren lo miró sorprendido y se acercó frunciendo un poco las cejas. Mierda. ¿Quién le había pedido su puta opinión en primer lugar?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me escuchaste bien.

—¿Ojo alegre? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Vamos, Eren! El tipo es un picaflor, le gusta comer aquí y allá, ¿me vas a decir que no lo sabías? —La mirada atónita del más alto fue una contundente respuesta—. Pensé que por eso... Oh, no era por eso.

—Nos peleamos por otras razones, yo no sabía que Jean... —Sus ojos se humedecieron, sin embargo carraspeó e intentó no ceder a la tristeza—. Gracias por decírmelo, supongo —dijo dándole un trago largo a su bebida.

—No era mi intención que te sintieras peor, en serio pensé que lo sabías.

—¿Todos sabían eso?

—No lo sé, yo lo vi un par de veces tonteando por ahí. Ya, no preguntes más que la honestidad me va a llevar a la mierda.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Levi decidió que mejor se iba, la cagada ya estaba hecha.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Ah, gracias.

—¿No deberías estar pasándolo con tu familia o con tu pareja? Digo, en vez de venir a "aburridas fiestas", ¿o era una mentira eso de que no te gustan?

—No tengo familia, ni pareja y sí, mes fastidian pero hay que cumplir.

—Ouch. Supongo que viniste para no sentirte tan solo.

—Supones mal, no me molesta la soledad.

—Bien por ti, en cambio yo... debería haberme ido a casa de mis padres, desde hace una hora estoy tratando de conseguir algún servicio de taxis pero están todos a tope, puta vida.

—¿No tienes vehículo propio?

—Sí, pero Jean me trajo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En la Sudeste.

—Yo ya me voy a mi casa, me queda a trasmano pero te ves patético y triste, así que si quieres te acerco.

—Gracias por recordarme la imagen que doy.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, guapito, no soy muy paciente.

—Lo tomo —Aceptó soltando un suspiro y siguiéndolo.

Cuando subió tomó el pan dulce entre sus manos ya que había quedado encima del asiento.

—Ah, eso fue un regalo de uno de mis empleados, pero no voy a comerlo, puedes tenerlo tu si quieres.

—Pero fue un regalo para ti.

—No lo comeré.

—Que descortés, tu empleado debe haberse esmerado, huele muy bien y se nota que es de buena calidad.

—La esposa de mi empleado en todo caso.

Eren lo abrió mientras Levi ponía el auto en marcha y tomó un pequeño trozo entre sus dedos para acercárselo a la boca.

—Al menos pruébalo, no seas un completo bastardo.

—Pues este completo bastardo te está salvando de que no te quedes atascado en esta fiesta de mierda.

El hombre aceptó y tuvo que admitir que sabía exquisito. Incluso le recordaba a cierto pan dulce casero que hacía su madre, ¡qué nostalgia!

—Mmm, está excelente —exclamó Eren, luego de comer un poco.

—La verdad sí.

—¿Aún así me lo vas a dejar?

—Sí, o me lo comeré de una sentada, mejor te lo llevas. Soy de engordar fácil si no me cuido.

Justo en ese momento se largó a llover de manera torrencial.

—Mira nada más, tienes suerte de que te haya dado un aventón. Me debes una grande, Eren.

Lo sintió reírse al lado suyo y lo miró de reojo como preguntándole cuál era la gracia.

—Dejaste la frase lista para un chiste fácil.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Que te debo una grande, tengo una grande si quieres.

—Oh, ya veo, ja... qué vulgar —Indicó con cinismo, mientras prendía el reproductor donde Frank Sinatra cantaba a todo pulmón.

Conversaron sobre algunos temas financieros y Levi se dio cuenta que el muchacho no era un idiota como creía, y que además tenía más dinero que el mismo Jean, de manera que no era un aprovechado ni mucho menos. Era bonito, bonito como apreciar una obra de arte, porque cualquiera podía apreciar una. Finalmente llegaron al pomposo suburbio donde vivía Eren y aún diluviaba, estacionó lo más cerca posible de la entrada para que no se mojara tanto.

—Bueno, gracias, Levi. Esto es bastante cómico de una retorcida manera, nunca hubiera esperado un gesto así de nada menos que tú ¿la magia de la navidad, supongo?, pero me alegro que haya sucedido o estaría en aprietos y más por la lluvia.

—De nada. Y... Eren, en serio, lo mejor que podías hacer era terminar con Jean, estarás bien.

—Sí, lo sé, adiós. Gracias por el pan dulce y feliz cumpleaños otra vez.

Regresó a su hogar pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche, que muchas veces la gente no era lo que parecía. Apenas llegó a su departamento se puso el pijama y se miró en el espejo de su baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. En los edificios colindantes aún se veía gente festejando y bailando en los balcones. Cerró sus persianas americanas y se acostó. Cerró los ojos pensando cómo sería tener una familia ruidosa y molesta, que ensuciaran todo a su paso, que lo llenara de problemas y que lo abrazaran fuerte y le dijeran lo mucho que lo amaban. Tsk, ¡qué horror!

* * *

—¡LEVIIIII!

Se arrebujó en las colchas sintiendo el cuerpo levemente adolorido, no quería pensar en la resaca que tendría al despertar, ¿por qué había bebido tanto?

—¡Leviiii! Te estoy llamando desde hace como media hora, por favor, levántate de una vez, tenemos que ir a hacer las compras hoy o después no conseguiremos las cosas, andaaaaa.

—¿Pero qué te sucede Joaquín? ¿De qué compras hablas? —dijo saliendo de debajo de las colchas para encontrar se con la cara molesta de Eren, ¿ese era Eren?

—¿Quién carajos es Joaquín? ¿Estás soñando cochinadas de nuevo? Y no me salgas con que es una de tus bromas porque te voy a nalguear.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Miró a su alrededor desorientado. Era una habitación bastante promedio, con una silla llena de ropa mal doblada a un costado, el piso regado de cosas ¿juguetes?, y un Eren bastante mayor de lo que él recordaba con una bata celeste y el pelo larguísimo recogido en una coleta que lo miraba indignado.

—¿Donde más?, en casa, ¿ves porqué te digo que no debes comer pesado de noche? Por cierto —habló trepando a la cama y mirándolo con lascivia mientras se relamía los labios—. Los niños aún no despertaron, tenemos unos quince o viente minutos, ¿quieres ponerte travieso, gordi?

—¡Wow, wow, wow! Momento, momento, esto, aquí hay un error —Trató de hablar mientras se ponía pálido—. ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? Yo anoche tomé unas copas demás y me fui a acostar en mi exclusivo departamento sobre la Séptima Avenida y ahora, ¿es-esto es una broma? ¿Estoy en un programa de esos donde te filman? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

Eren echó a reír a carcajadas que atajaba con su mano, se rió hasta las lágrimas y Levi lo miraba desconcertado.

—Ay, amo tu humor por las mañanas, eres tan creativo, mi gordis. Pero ya, deja los chistes para más tarde, aprovechemos el momento —dicho lo cual se le tiró encima, literalmente, para comerle la boca de una manera muy apasionada—. Me manoseaste toda la noche, ahora hazte responsable.

—Es-espera, yo no sé de qué hablas, en serio, ¡tengo miedo!

Eren volvió a carcajearse, mientras tiraba de su ropa para desnudarlo y Levi no entendía nada. Sintió la caliente y experta boca engullendo su miembro y... bueno, podía razonar después. ¡NO! ¡Nada de razonar después!

—¿Qué haces? ¡Jean es mi amigo, detente!

Eren se rió mientras se la chupaba y esas repercusiones sobre su miembro hicieron que cerrara los ojos, ¡mierda! El muchacho era bueno en eso, pero es que, es que...

—¡Papá!

Un niño como de cinco años se les metió en la habitación y se subió a la cama. Más rápido que un rayo Eren tapó a Levi y limpiándose la boca con la bata y se acercó al niño para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Qué sucede, osito?

—Tengo hambre, ¿me das un poquito de pastel?

—Mmm, ¿no prefieres mejor un bols de cereal y leche?

—No.

—Ya veremos, aunque sea toma un poco de chocolatada. Lo siento, gor, dejemos "la conversación" para esta noche —dijo Eren mientras guiñaba un precioso ojo, tomaba al niño entre brazos y salía de la habitación.

Levi estaba en shock. Oh, claro, esto era una pesadilla, ¡eso era! Una puta pesadilla, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? De niño solía tener pesadillas tan vívidas, terrores nocturnos había dicho un médico, que hasta a su madre le costaba despertarlo.

—Bien, Levi, despierta, vamos, concéntrate y ¡despierta!

Giró en la cama, se puso de pie y saltó, se pellizcó, se dió dos fuertes cachetadas, pero nada sucedió, se sentía demasiado real. Tenía ganas de orinar así que se dirigió al baño. Un pequeño baño, al menos comparado con el lujoso que tenía, pero bueno, esto iba a terminar pronto, estaba seguro, pero cuando se giró para mear...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Un feroz grito retumbó en toda la casa.

—Liren, cuida a tu hermano, iré a ver qué le sucede a tu padre —dijo Eren mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a la habitación, encontró a Levi temblando y con los ojos húmedos—. ¿Qué sucede, gordis? ¿Te cortaste de nuevo al afeitarte?

—¡Nooo! ¡Joder! Mira esto, ¡aaaaah! —decía mientras tomaba su barriga ente sus manos y apretaba el rollo que sobresalía—. ¡Estoy gordo! ¡Mira esto! ¡Parezco un puto cerdo, joder!

—Oh, ya gordis, me encanta tu cuerpo, tu barriga se ve sexy.

—¿Cómo carajos esta mierda se puede ver sexy? ¿Qué le pasó a mi delicioso y ardiente cuerpo? ¡Tantas dietas y ejercicio para nada!

—Ya, ya, es que te gustan mucho el pan, amor. Anda, son un par de kilos nada más, a mi no me molesta, te amo como eres, siempre te lo digo, además así te mira menos gente —Soltó divertido y sonriendo, pero Levi estaba desesperado.

—¡Pero yo tenía un cuerpo atlético y genial!

—Lo sigues teniendo, nomás está cubierto por un poquito de grasa.

—¡Nooooo!

—Anda, no es momento de hacer berrinches, gordis, te haré tu desayuno favorito, ¿qué dices? Además, tu cuerpo a mi me sigue encendiendo, amor —dijo abrazándolo y Levi lo miró asustado—. ¿No te lo demuestro siempre? —Y le dejó un camino de besos en el cuello para luego mirarlo con cariño.

—Si me pintara de verde sería Shreck, mierda.

—No exageres, al menos no estás calvo.

Levi se miró en el espejo del botiquín del baño y abrió los ojos a su máxima posibilidad.

—¡PUTA MADRE!

—Levi, lenguaje por favor, que los niños te van a oír.

—¡T-tengo canas! ¡Canas! ¡Y arrugas! ¡ESTOY PUTAMENTE VIEJO!

—¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás más dramático que de costumbre. No tienes tantas canas, solo unas pocas y te hacen ver experimentado, a mi me fascinan. Y no estás arrugado, no exageres, yo también tengo las mías, es lo normal, estamos haciéndonos grandes. Mírame Levi —dijo tomándolo de los mofletes—. Te amo como el primer día que decidimos salir, amo todo de ti, hasta la verruga peluda de tu culo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo bromeo, bobo —Lo besó con ganas apretándolo contra su cuerpo—. Eres hermoso, genial, y me seduces siempre, nada va a cambiar eso, así que termina de una vez y ven a desayunar que Mika ya debe estar por bajar. Y hablando de bajar, ayer le bajó la regla así que no seas un tirano con ella, ándate con cuidado que está sensible.

Y se fue. Levi se estuvo picando la barriga un par de veces más, no era una cosa monstruosa, pero había hecho desaparecer sus bellos abdominales, ¡qué tristeza! ¿Cuándo mierda se iba a terminar esta pesadilla? Se lavó los dientes, orinó y se fue a buscar ropa medianamente decente entre tanta calamidad que había en el ropero. Colores horribles, de persona vieja, aburrida, común. Se puso lo que le pareció menos feo, se echó la colonia barata que encontró en el botiquín y tratando de no largarse a gritar como desquiciado fue hasta la cocina, que le costó encontrarla, aunque la casa no era tan grande.

—Amor, demoraste mucho, anda, come tu desayuno debemos apresurarnos, quiero ser de los primeros en el mall.

Levi se sentó frente a un grasoso plato de tocino y huevos revueltos. Los miró casi con asco.

—¿No hay nada light en esta casa?

Eren, Liren y el pequeño Ethan se largaron a reír con todas las ganas.

—De verdad, pa, estás perdiendo mucho dinero, si fueras comediante apuesto a que llenarías estadios —dijo el jovencito que no tendría más de doce o trece años.

Justo en ese momento entró una niña, tendría diez u once, cara de tragedia griega, toda vestida de negro, con una cruz invertida colgando de su cuello y lo miró de manera taciturna, antes de sentarse y cruzarse de brazos.

—Mika, cariño, ¿estás dolorida?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo frente a todos?

—Está menstruando —dijo el pequeño Ethan a Levi en susurros.

—Sí escuché, Ethan, métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres? —Replicó la niña con molestia.

—Ya, Mika, cálmate, no lo hace con mala intención y no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, es un proceso natural.

Levi miraba a su alrededor, esa cocina pequeña, una cantidad inconcebible de dibujos agarrados con imanes sobre el refrigerador, una pizarra de corcho con unos horarios o algo como eso y fotos de la familia. Se puso de pie y comenzó a observarlas azorado, ¿ése era él casándose con Eren? ¿Really?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Domingo, ¿perdiste la memoria, Doris? —dijo Mikasa con apatía.

—Bueno, algo así. ¿En qué año estamos?

Esta vez hasta Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa.

—No hay caso, su padre jamás dejará de hacer chistes tontos —Habló Eren mientras ponía una bandeja con wafles calientes al centro de la mesa—. Ven, gordis, se te enfría el café.

—Escuchen todos —Comenzó Levi con la mayor seriedad posible—. Sé que parecerá una cosa de locos, pero les juro que es la verdad. Anoche yo, anoche yo me fui a dormir, vivo en un lujoso departamento en el centro de la ciudad, en la Séptima avenida, en el treintavo piso, tengo un gato esfige que se llama Sidney y que debe estar aterrado porque no estoy con él, fue mi cumpleaños, tomé unas copas de más en una lujosa fiesta y no sé qué sucedió, pero hoy me desperté aquí, con ustedes. Se nota que son buena gente, pero yo no pertenezco aquí, ¿entienden? Soy millonario, atlético y no tengo familia, pero ustedes me caen bien, en serio. Ahora necesito que me ayuden a volver a mi casa.

Eren rodó los ojos y siguió tomando su té con tranquilidad, mientras los niños reían a más no poder.

—Es el mejor chiste que te escuché, pa —Aplaudió Liren divertido.

—Papá está loco —dijo Ethan mientras mordía un wafle y Eren lo regañaba por no usar cubiertos.

Levi se sentó y los observó preocupado, era evidente que no le creían, ¿por qué no despertaba de una puta vez?

Luego volvió a la habitación y se encontró con un Iphone viejo con la pantalla estrellada, lo desbloqueó y vio que estaba en el año 2032, ¿qué? Se metió a la galería de imágenes, puras fotos de sus supuestos hijos, de casas -cosa que le resultó curiosa—, y una carpeta que decía "Download Privado", cuando la abrió se quedó estupefacto. Un par de videos y fotos subidas de tono de Eren y él. Puta mierda. Esto era brujería, sí, de seguro alguna ex sabía vudú y le había tirado una maldición, carajo, ¿a quién le podía pedir ayuda?

—Leviii, ¡ven a terminar tu desayuno que tenemos que irnos! Comas o no salimos a las nueve.

Su estómago gruñó desvergonzadamente y regresó a la cocina, se sentó y probó por primera vez en años ese combo de calorías, grasa y colesterol, pero bueno, era un sueño así que podía permitírselo. La boca se le hizo agua, estaba delicioso. Levantó la cabeza, Eren lo miraba con cariño.

—¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tú y yo íbamos a terminar con una familia tan hermosa?

—Yo quiero escuchar de nuevo la historia de cuando papá te persiguió atravesando medio país.

—¡Iugh! —Soltó Mikasa mientras revoleaba los ojos.

—Esta vez que la cuente tu padre —Dijo Eren mientras partía un pedazo de un wafle con miel que se había servido.

Todos miraron a Levi que seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Yo nunca perseguiría a nadie.

—La abuela dice que fuiste muy insistente —dijo Liren levantando sus cejas.

Levi se llenó la boca y nadie hizo más preguntas porque Eren comenzó a ennumerar las tareas de los niños para ese día que renegaban con flojera.

—Es domingo —Lloriqueó Ethan.

—Y navidad —Se sumó Mikasa.

—Sí, pero hoy vienen sus abuelos, con papi tenemos que ir a comprar un montón de cosas y luego habrá que cocinar un montón más también, así que haga lo que les pedí y no den problemas. Mika, por favor te lo pido.

—Papi —dijo la niña mirando a Levi que al principio no se dio cuenta que le hablaba a él—, quiere que use ese sweeter horrible del reno, ¡ya estoy grande para esas chiquilinadas!

—Levi —Eren le pidió apoyo y el hombre miró a uno y luego al otro.

—Si es feo no deberíamos obligarla.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y Eren puso la boca como una dona.

—Lo tejió mi madre.

—Pero ya lo usé las dos navidades pasadas —Se quejó la niña.

—Con mayor razón, ya tres años usando el mismo atuendo es mucho.

—¡Ush! Como sea, nada de cruces invertidas, ni hechizos o conjuros y más te vale que escondas la tabla ouija —Advirtió Eren a su hija—. Vamos, Levi, se nos hace tarde.

—Uh, te dijo Levi, vas a tener que darle un regalo bien grande para que te perdone —Se burló Liren.

—Y tú Li, también vas a sacar el polvo de los muebles.

—¡Oye!

—Y lavas los platos del desayuno —Se sumó Levi mientras su supuesto hijo lo miraba indignado.

Eren se puso un abrigo antes de salir al garage para subir a la camioneta familiar, Levi descolgó una especie de campera negra con unas manchas en la espalda de algo como cloro.

—¿No había algo peor en la ropa de caridad que nos debieron donar? —Dijo mientras seguía a Eren y el otro solo se rió.

—Conste que quise comprarte esa campera de plumas de ganso y dijiste que no querías gastar tanto, que le tenías cariño a "eso".

—¡¿Pero qué carajos es esta chatarra?!

En el garage había una Fiat Palio Weekend de color rojo que tenía el guardabarros abollado y atado con alambre para que no de cayera del todo, además de algunos rayones en una de las puertas.

—Ups, disculpe Príncipe de Asturias su carruaje con sementales blancos no hizo tiempo de llegar —dijo Eren con sarcasmo mientras le tiraba las llaves.

Cuando arrancó hacía un ruido extraño como de raspado.

—¿Las correas de este auto murieron y ahora son zombies? —dijo Levi y Eren sonrió mientras se ponía el cinturón y miraba su celular, sacó un par de recortes de su bolsillo.

—Vamos primero a Wallmart, tengo muchos cupones de descuento.

—¿Cu-cupones de descuento? ¿Qué es eso?

—Soy un genio, los conseguí de las revistas que llegaron con el cable, de unos diarios que tiró Rico, y otros los tengo de compras anteriores, te vas a enamorar de nuevo de mí, lo sé. ¿No te lo esperabas, cierto? Tenemos como un treinta por ciento de descuento ¡Iiiiuujjuuu! Esta navidad comeremos filete.

—Bueno, ¿ahora por donde?

—Ya, deja de bromear, vamos a Wallmart te dije.

Levi agarró su celular y manipuló para que el GPS le indicara la ruta, Eren lo miró extrañado pero se encogió de hombros. Levi suspiró y miró de reojo a su "marido", cuando bajaran iba a buscar en Google: como despertar de una pesadilla.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	2. Ojalá no fuera un sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Me había olvidado de que tenía que subir la segunda parte, ajio, ajio. Disculpen la demora, juro que fue por puro andar dispersa je. Aquí va el final, espero les guste y se diviertan tanto como yo al leerlo. Los amo!
> 
> Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para Lizzy Zuñiga, que es un angelito proveedor de fanarts preciosos de la OTP. Para ti hermosa, al menos cumplo con esto.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia está basada en la película del año 2000 "Hombre de familia", con Nicolas Cage.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, personalidades fuera de las canon, intento de humor, problemas familiares.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"El vínculo que te une a tu verdadera familia no es el de la sangre, sino el del respeto y la alegría** _

_**que tú sientes por las vidas de ellos y ellos por la tuya."** _

_**Richard Bach** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Levi manipuló el carrito de compras y siguió a Eren que lucía bastante feliz de hacer algo tan simple como comprar mercadería. Miró los estantes con recelo y observó a la gente. la verdad es que hacía años que no salía por él mismo a hacer compras, nunca tenía tiempo suficiente y siendo un hombre de costumbres como era, elegir los productos era de lo más aburrido, de hecho tenía una lista muy específica para compras bimestrales y Joaquín se encargaba de esos mandados, como mucho hacía la compra on line, pagaba también con su tarjeta de débito y luego Joaquín iba a buscar la caja al supermercado de turno. Miró a Eren de reojo que le sonrió coqueto y le guiñó un bonito ojo mientras le susurraba de manera sensual:

—Pórtate bien, Ackerman, y dejaré que elijas tres productos de limpieza... sin fijarnos el precio, grrr.

Automáticamente pensó en la exclusiva alacena que tenía al lado de su lavadero en donde tenía organizados cientos de productos para toda clase de limpieza, era una especie de hobbie, hacía compras on line en sitios muy específicos y de categoría y los iba acaparando, Joaquín solía utilizarlos en el departamento, pero tenía tantos que era imposible usarlos todos. Como fuera, solo se relajaría y ya, esta pesadilla tenía que terminarse en algún momento.

—¿Qué hay que comprar? —preguntó para poder tener algún parámetro a seguir.

—Lo de siempre, gordis, ¿te *bugueraron la memoria, acaso? mejor nos dividimos, ya hay fila en el sector de carnes, voy a ir a sacar número, mientras tanto ve por lo cereales y harinas, si no me desocupo te mando un mensaje así vienes conmigo.

—OK.

Se quedó mirando un rato como Eren se alejaba y cuando volteó dos mujeres estaban comiéndoselo con la mirada sin nada de disimulo, a SU esposo, porque esto podía ser una sueño pero era SU esposo en ese sueño. Carraspeó fuerte y lo miraron sorprendidas, les dedicó una mirada de muerte y empujó el fastidioso carro para ir a comprar lo que fuera que hiciera falta, era un tipo inteligente, había hecho su fortuna prácticamente de la nada así que no le iba a ganar una insulsa lista de supermercado. En algún momento de su vida había hecho esas cosas de gente común, aunque ya no lo recordaba. el simple bullicio a su alrededor le molestaba.

Se acercó a las góndolas y se fijó en los cereales, bueno, a los niños les gustaba el chocolate ¿no? Era lo más seguro. Cargó dos cajas del que le pareció mejor, uno con bastante fibra y la menor cantidad posible de azúcar. Luego consiguió otro de grano simple para él, sería mejor empezar a cambiar su alimentación... ¿o no? Después de todo esto era un sueño, podía permitirse comer todo aquello que normalmente no podría. Por las dudas puso la caja de cereales sin azúcar, observó su barriga, ¡qué molestia!

—No creas que vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo, hija de puta —dijo amenazadoramente a su cuerpo sin embargo recibió una réplica que no esperaba que vino de su costado.

—¿Pero qué le pasa, atrevido? —Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de una mujer mayor que lo miraba enojadísima—. Lo escuché perfectamente, ¡animal!

—Oh, n-no, yo no estaba hablando con usted, no me malinterprete.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y con quién estaba hablando, entonces?

—Con mi estómago, porque está... grande.

—¡Grosero! —gritó la mujer y se marchó ofuscada.

—Joder.

Otras personas alrededor lo miraron despectivamente y empujó el carro para seguir eligiendo, ¡cuánta susceptibilidad, carajo! Tendría que tener mayor cuidado de ahora en más, al menos si hablaba en voz alta. ¿Qué clase de puto sueño era éste? Oh, una pesadilla, cierto.

Fue a buscar pastas y eligió aquellas sin gluten y bajas en calorías, en cierto momento estaba muy avocado a su tarea mientras elegía cuidadosamente los artículos, de hecho los fue clasificando en el carrito mientras los separaba en limpieza y comestibles. La verdad es que a esa casa le faltaba mucho orden, empezó a diseñar en su cabeza un organigrama para poner a cada hijo a cargo de un sector específico, sí, entre todos iban a dejar esa pocilga como un lugar digno para vivir.

—¿Gordis? —Se giró para encontrarse con Eren que venía cargando con unas bolsas con los cortes de carnes y un par de pollos—. Me cansé de llamarte, ¿por qué no atendiste?

—Oh, lo siento, yo... no me dí cuenta —dijo sacando el aparato con la pantalla estrellada y fijándose que efectivamente Eren lo había llamado unas cinco veces—. Oh, está en modo vibrador, lo siento, esto ni siquiera vibra —Lo ayudó con las bolsas que acomodaron en el carro.

—En fin, aquí está todo, conseguí muy buenos precios y... ¿qué es todo esto? —dijo al ver los productos del carro—. ¿Jabón líquido Skip? ¿Es una broma?

—Es de lo mejor.

—Ya lo sé, pero no podemos, tenemos un presupuesto muy acotado y de hecho me pasé un poco con la carne. Amor, ¿qué sucede contigo? No podemos llevar estas cosas, te dije tres productos de limpieza, aquí hay como... ¡doce! ¡Ugh! Vamos a dejar estas cosas, te dije que no podíamos perder tiempo, anda, ve haciendo fila en la caja para pagar, aún tenemos que pasar por la librería y la juguetería, que deben estar explotando.

—Oh, vamos, es Navidad, podemos permitirnos algunos lujos, ¿cuánto saldo tenemos?

—Doscientos dólares en efectivo y creo que quedan cincuenta o setenta en la visa y aún faltan los regalos, solo en carne tenemos más de ochenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Doscientos? —Levi parpadeó—, ¿es una broma?

—No, si te hubieran dado el bono en la agencia hubiera sido diferente y yo no vendí tantos planes de viaje como quería, no importa, es suficiente para comer muy bien, además en una semana depositarán tu sueldo. Me preocupan más los regalos.

—¡Somos pobres! —dijo afligido mientras miraba a Eren preocupado quien enarcó una ceja.

—Gordis, ya en serio, deja las bromas, necesito que te focalices, tenemos mucho que hacer y es una carrera contra reloj.

—¿Por qué esperamos hasta el último día para hacer todo esto?

—¿En serio? Levi Ackerman, tú fuiste el que lo estuvo postergando, te pedí más de veinte veces que viniéramos, siempre dejas todo para el último, ¡ush!

—¿Yo? ¡No es posible, yo no soy así!

—Ve a hacer la fila, ahora —dijo Eren tratando de no largarse a reír—. Y ya basta de bromas, ¡no sé qué haré contigo! Debería haberme casado con Jean, como decía mi madre.

Levi lo miró horrorizado y al fin el hombre echó a reír con ganas.

—Pero no se puede porque este tonto corazón te ama a ti, así que nada se puede hacer.

—O-OK.

Así que era un pobretón. Encima que tenía familia a cargo, nada menos que tres hijos y un ESPOSO, un fucking marido, además era clase media baja, ¡qué puto sueño de mierda! ¿Cuándo se iba a terminar? Hizo la larga fila mascullando sus pensamientos, hasta que Eren volvió con el carro. Miró de reojo los productos, todas ofertas y marcas que jamás en su vida había visto, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que todo era de mala calidad, ¡que horror!

Una vez que salieron del súper y llevaron las compras al auto Eren se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento, estuve mal al burlarme sé que eres muy sensible con respecto a mi pasado, no quiero que estemos peleados, amor. Pero aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, deja ya las bromas y terminemos con esta tortura de una vez, ¡mira la hora! Tengo mucho que cocinar, vamos —Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró de nuevo al mall, esta vez fueron al primer piso para visitar las jugueterías.

Levi miraba todo asombrado, la verdad es que nunca había estado dentro de una, cuando era niño... oh... cuando era niño nunca había tenido juguetes nuevos. Miró a Eren que le sonrió con cariño. Bueno, tenía que admitir que ese Eren, el de su sueño, era realmente amigable, agradable y... no olvidemos que la chupaba bien. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, bueno, era un sueño y los sueños eran raros. Mejor pensaba en otra cosa.

—Oh, mira esto, un juego de química, creo que a Liren le gustará esto y está a mitad de precio.

—Sí, creo que estará muy bien. ¿Y al enano?

—¿Qué?

—Al pequeño.

—¿Te refieres a Ethan?

—Ése.

—No lo llames así —dijo Eren dándole un golpe suave en el hombro con la palma abierta—. Pensé en una pelota, está mucho tiempo encerrado, quisiera que saliera más.

—Podríamos regalarle un cachorro, entonces seguro que saldría.

—Oh, no, ya tuvimos esa discusión, después el que terminará cuidándolo cuando todos se vayan de la casa a sus quehaceres seré yo, y no.

—Eren, un cachorrito de algún refugio nos saldría gratis.

—¿Y la comida, sus vacunas, el antiparasitario, el collar, el antipulgas, las cobijas y si se enferma? Sin contar que está empezando a nevar y estará haciendo de las suyas dentro de la casa hasta que pueda vivir afuera. Es un no y no discutiré al respecto.

—Eres bastante mandón.

—Solo soy coherente, ¿lo cuidarás tú, me das tu palabra?

—Ya.

—Disculpen, señores —dijo una chica de ventas acercándose—, no era mi intención escuchar la conversación pero quería decirles que ese sector de allí tenemos peluches robóticos, interactúan con los niños, tiene varios programas, enseñan a ser responsables, entretienen y no ensucian, además no funcionan con pilas, vienen con un cargador, como los celulares, así que solo con cargarlo dos horas al día tiene para funcionar seis. Son adorables, vienen en varios colores y razas, y además por Navidad los tenemos con un excelente descuento.

—Deberíamos ir a ver —dijo Eren agarrando la caja del juego de química.

Se acercaron a los exhibidores, realmente eran unos juguetes adorables, era cierto que tenían todas las funciones que la chica les había dicho. El problema, de nuevo, era el precio, incluso con la rebaja era inalcanzable.

—¿Ciento veinticinco dólares? No, no podemos —dijo Eren poniéndolo en el estante de regreso.

—Oh, es una lástima.

—Busquemos un peluche y algún juego para armar, Ethan ama esas cosas.

Levi metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera horrible y notó que había algo ahí dentro, lo sacó, eran ciento cincuenta dólares, Eren abrió grande sus ojos.

—¿Y ese dinero?

—No lo sé, estaba en mi bolsillo.

—Malo, ¿lo estabas escondiendo de mi?

—¡No! Ni siquiera sé como llegó aquí.

Eren lo observó como si no le creyera y meneó la cabeza.

—Como sea, vamos a elegir un peluche, que si nos demoramos mucho no llegaremos a la librería, dejé señado el libro que quería Mikasa, solo espero no lo hayan vendido.

—Oye, usemos este dinero para el perro robot —Sugirió Levi con los ojos brillando.

—Es una locura, es carísimo. Podríamos comprar ropa y un montón de cosas útiles con eso.

—Pero la alegría de E-E-Evan no tiene precio, ¿o sí? ¿Prefieres que busquemos un cachorro del refugio?

—Es Ethan, ¿qué sucede contigo? Y ya te dije que un cachorro no.

—Nuestro hijo merece un regalo digno y tenemos el dinero aquí.

—Gor, ¿sabes toda la ropa que podríamos comprar con eso?

—Ethan no recordará si anduvo con agujeros en las medias cuando era niño, pero sin duda recordará cuando tenga su primera mascota.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y miró a los estantes, luego miró a Levi y suspiró.

—Es demasiado.

—Pero la semana que viene me depositaran el sueldo —repitió las palabras que había escuchado y Eren sonrió.

—Ya que, llevémoslo antes que me arrepienta. ¿Cuál elegimos?

—¡El bulldog inglés!

—Nah, ese no va a gustarle tiene cara de estreñido, mmm, mira ese el bulldog francés, se ve adorable.

—Mejor el pug —dijo tomando una caja y ambos lo miraron y luego menearon la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices del beagle?

—Si, ese se ve bonito.

—Bien, no lo pensemos más o no lo llevaremos —dijo Eren dirigiéndose a la caja.

Luego de unas dos horas más, haciendo filas, peleando con la gente que quería ganarles las ofertas, recorriendo otras tres librerías (porque donde habían señado el libro ya lo habían vendido), al fin pudieron volver al auto cargarlo con todas las compras. Estaban agotados.

—Joder, esta es la última vez en mi vida que hacemos las compras a último momento —dijo Levi aferrándose al volante.

Eren largó una carcajada y lo miró divertido.

—Eso mismo dijiste hace tres meses, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, es como ir en un safari.

Luego se acercó a Levi antes de que arrancara y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla, el hombre lo miró sorprendido.

—Me gusta mucho cuando haces estas cosas por nuestros hijos.

—Bueno, somos padres, hay que tratar de hacer lo mejor posible, aunque no sé muy bien como terminé encajado aquí. Joder, con tres hijos y encima contigo.

—¿Te estás quejando o es un halago?

Levi lo miró de reojo y tuvo que admitir que este Eren era cuando menos muy atractivo cuando sonreía con tanta alegría.

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Te amo, gruñón.

—Ah, supongo que eso está muy bien.

—No seas así, gordis, ¡dime algo lindo también! —Lo regañó mientras lo empujaba con la mano en su costado.

Levi se lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno, eres bonito —Notó que el semblante de Eren se ponía serio e intentó con algo más—. Y la chupas bien, aunque muy poco.

—Deja que pasen las fiestas y te daré una buena ración de sexo marrano —Dicho lo cual le guiñó un precioso ojo.

"Bueno, es un puto sueño, ya que", pensó Levi mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

Al llegar los niños estaban acomodando el living, la cocina ya estaba lista. Comieron un par de sandwichs rápidos con un poco de pollo que había en la heladera y Eren se puso a cocinar. Levi fue a organizar a la "jauría", como había bautizado a sus hijos, los tuvo de un lado a otro limpiando todo. Mikasa fue a quejarse con Eren a la cocina.

—Ya, papi, dile a ese tirano que deje de mandonearnos.

—¡Mikasa! —llamó Levi apareciendo en la cocina—. Te faltan pasar el plumero por los estantes, anda.

—¡Papá!

—Ya, gordis, no presiones a los niños, dales un descanso, anda, ven a ayudarme con la comida que no puedo solo.

—Siempre la consientes —Masculló por lo bajo mientras dejaba el plumero y se iba a lavar las manos.

—Por cierto, papá tirano —dijo Mikasa acercándose por un costado—. La abuela me mandó un whatsapp, me dijo que te dio el dinero de mi cumpleaños, ¿me lo puedes dar?

A Eren se le cayó un jarro de las manos, que a Dios gracias era de plástico y rebotó en el piso sin romperse.

—¿Dinero?

—Sí, dijo que eran ciento cincuenta dólares, y con eso voy a completar mis ahorros para redecorar mi cuarto.

Levi miró de reojo a Eren que lo observó nervioso.

—Me... dejé el dinero en... la... oficina —Mintió descaradamente, Mikasa lo miró con decepción—. De todas maneras no puedes hacer compras hoy, es navidad. Pasado mañana te traigo el dinero.

—Está bien —Aceptó suspirando y se fue de la cocina. Eren puso sus brazos en jarras.

—¡Usaste el dinero de Mika!

—Yo ni sabía que era suyo. Ya, ya, iré a devolver el juguete y pediré el reembolso, no pierdas la cabeza.

—Si, pero ahora no tenemos regalo para Ethan. Mierda. Llamaré a mi madre a ver si ella puede conseguir algo antes de que vengan —Pero no pudo comunicarse con ellos, probablemente ya estaban en la ruta—. No hay manera.

—Son las cuatro, aún tengo tiempo de ir, ¿a qué hora cierran las tiendas?

—No lo sé, la mayoría a las cinco.

—No perdamos más tiempo, iré ahora y le compraré algún peluche.

—Uf, no creo que puedas llegar, debe haber embotellamiento por todas partes.

—¿Tenemos una moto?

—No, solo esa bici vieja de Liren, pero está algo desgastada.

—No, importa la usaré.

—Amor, no llegarás.

—No retes a un Ackerman, hacemos posible lo imposible.

Eren sonrió divertido y se acercó para dejarle un beso en la frente.

—¡Ánimos, campeón!

Levi fue hasta el garage y tomó la bicicleta que estaba un poco destartalada, pero estaba motivado por el objetivo, después de todo esto era bastante divertido. No pensaba dejar que un puto sueño le ganara. Se subió y le echó ganas, la nieve cayéndole sobre la cara y escurriéndose dentro de su campera barata y fea. Intentó seguir las indicaciones del celular, uno de los auriculares estaba dañado, además recordaba un poco la dirección a seguir. Igual se perdió, pero encontró el camino y dejó la bicicleta tirada para ingresar a los trompicones, para entonces le escurría el sudor profusamente por la frente y sobre la nariz, además de sentir que el corazón se le iba a detener en cualquier momento, la garganta le escocía por el frío. Sin embargo fue el penúltimo cliente en ingresar a la juguetería antes de que cerraran sus puertas.

Los empleados lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, para entonces no quedaba casi nada de peluches, unos osos azules bastante feos, unas especies de alien en color verduzco y algunos más grandes de caballos. Ethan merecía más que eso. Recuperó el reembolso y regresó a su casa. Apenas subió a la bicicleta, no hizo ni cien metros que se le rompió la cadena y fue a dar al suelo estruendosamente. Aunque solo se hizo un par de raspones, aún no sentía demasiado el frío debido a toda la acción anterior, pero lo cierto es que se le estaba pasando el esfuerzo.

Cargó la bicicleta rota sobre su espalda y volvió a pie. A ese paso con suerte estaría poco antes de las diez. Menuda suerte.

Eren miró por la ventana por séptima vez y su madre le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Seguramente está complicado regresar.

—Sí, es que, no contesta su celular, creo que sería mejor que fuera a buscarlo en el auto.

—No, Eren —sentenció su padre con severidad y hastío—. Ya nos explicará sus motivos, insisto en que pasemos a la mesa, no podemos estar esperándolo toda la noche.

El reloj marcaba las 22:30hs, Eren estaba muy preocupado y los niños no paraban de preguntar por él.

—Papá, esperemos quince minutos más, por favor.

El hombre rodó sus ojos y aceptó otra taza de chocolate que Mikasa le ofreció. Diez minutos después sintieron la puerta que daba al garage siendo golpeada. Eren fue casi corriendo.

—¿Amor? ¡Oh, por Dios!

Levi estaba mojado hasta la médula debido a la copiosa cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo en esos momentos. Tenía la nariz roja y los labios algo azules. Eren lo abrazó sin importarle nada y besó su rostro frío con la mayor dulzura posible, Levi cerró los ojos y se sintió reconfortado.

—Ven, debes darte un baño caliente de inmediato, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte?

—No, estoy bien, excepto que me parece que no sirvo para pingüino, pero conseguí que me devolvieran el dinero —dijo ondeando los billetes encima de su cabeza, sin embargo su esposo no miró el dinero ni una sola vez, sus ojos estaban algo aguados de la emoción.

—No respondías mis mensajes, pensé... muchas cosas horribles.

—Mi celular nunca sonó —dijo sacándolo del bolsillo solo para percatarse de que con la caída de la bicicleta, con seguridad, se había terminado de craquelar la pantalla y estaba muerto—. Oh.

—Ya, tú estás bien, eso me basta y me sobra —dijo Eren para luego abrazarlo de nuevo.

Se sentía bien, que alguien se preocupara así por él, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían abrazado de esa forma? No podía recordarlo, sin darse cuenta se vio devolviendo el abrazo con una gran necesidad. Eren era tan cálido y agradable, olía muy bien, pero no a colonia costosa, olía a... casero, a gentileza, si es que la gentileza podía tener un aroma particular, olía a amor, inspiró fuerte y levantó su cabeza para recibir un sentido beso de su actual marido.

—¿Falta mucho para que entren? Algunos morimos de hambre —Sintieron la voz de Grisha que mantenía un notable disgusto, se separaron.

—Iré a bañarme.

—De acuerdo, te esperamos en el comedor.

Levi hubiera deseado tener una tina para hundirse por una hora por lo menos, pero el tiempo apremiaba, de manera que dejó que el chorro de agua caliente lo reviviera un poco y le calentara el cuerpo. Estornudó al salir de la ducha, sin duda esa aventurilla al Mall iba a ser cobrada a su salud. Miró su ropero, revolvió y se decidió por un pantalón muy lindo de vestir color azul, pero su panza no permitió que se cerraran los botones, por lo que tuvo que desistir y terminó eligiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, ¿por qué carajos tenía tantas camisas blancas? ¿Debería ponerse una corbata? Decidió que sí y eligió una gris de seda con rayas negras, se puso un sweeter gris de lanilla y bajó a unirse a la celebración, para entonces eran más de las once.

Su suegro tenía una cara de perros imposible de disimular y su suegra (a decir por el parecido con Eren, parecían hermanos) sonreía y charlaba animada con los niños, no sabía cómo se llamaban, pero seguro ya averiguaría. Apenas se sentó comenzaron los ataques.

—Bueno, al fin podemos empezar.

—Lo siento, tuvimos un inconveniente —trató de excusarse.

—Querido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Carla.

—Sí, gracias.

—Estaría mejor si no dejara las cosas para el último día —Masculló Grisha con poco tacto.

—Ya, papá, nos relajemos y disfrutemos, es una celebración demasiado importante como para arruinarla con nimiedades. Ethan, ¿quieres iniciar la bendición de la mesa?

¿Eran religiosos? Levi estaba demasiado cansado como para replicar, si por él fuera se iría a la cama ahora mismo. Puto cuerpo, viejo y blandengue.

Ethan fue muy dulce para pedir por la paz del mundo, los niños con hambre, los perritos y gatitos sin hogar, por su papá para que no se volviera a perder y por sus hermanos. Eren dijo algunas palabras también y al fin pudieron comer. La cena estaba deliciosa, con seguridad nada de lo servido era de dieta, ¡pero qué sabroso estaba! Estaba tan acostumbrado a la estricta dieta que alimentarse see había convertido en un trámite más dentro de su día. Bueno, ahora podía darse con el gusto.

—Abuelo Grisha, ¿quieres armar un muñeco de nieve con nosotros?

Así que la nutria gigante chillona se llamaba Grisha.

—Claro, Ethan, pero será mejor que sea mañana, si salimos ahora quedaremos peor que una paleta de helado.

Bueno, el vejete era agradable con los niños, no se podía tener todo en la vida. Miró a la pareja de abuelos de reojo y notó que por su vestimenta eran de clase alta, luego pensó en la imagen lamentable que tenía para mostrar al mundo y por supuesto que sería de esperar que estuvieran decepcionados de que Eren no hubiera conseguido alguien mejor.

—¿Te gustó el puré, Levi? —preguntó su suegra con voz maternal.

—Está increíble, el mejor que he probado.

—Papá, eso dijiste la última vez —Recordó Ethan y todos rieron en la mesa, hasta Mikasa.

Levantó la vista y miró alrededor, barullos, risas estridentes, el enano que se estaba manchando el buzo con la comida, la mirada desagradable de Grisha, la dulce y tierna de la mujer, y especialmente esa mirada cargada de afecto y cariño que Eren le estaba ofreciendo, casi que esa mirada eclipsaba todo el resto, le guiñó un ojo y le arrojó un besito volado, se sorprendió de estar sonriendo naturalmente como respuesta. Cortó un pedazo de carne y la disfrutó mientras se relajaba. Al rato Ethan fue a sentarse a su regazo, por lo que aprovechó para limpiar su rostro y algunos pocos de puré sobre su pelo.

—¿Tu cabello tenía hambre? —dijo con un suave tono de reproche y Ethan se carcajeó entre sus brazos y luego se acurrucó largando un bostezo.

Levi tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, como una estrella que cae silenciosamente en la noche. Su madre meciéndolo entre sus brazos, ¿su madre hacía eso? Le parecía algo extraño, como si nunca hubiera sucedido antes, ¿era parte de este hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo o realmente era parte de su vida real? Los sueños a veces eran demasiado hermosos.

—Ethan —Lo llamó Mikasa—, deja tranquilo a papá, aún no comió el postre.

—Está bien, Mika, no me molesta, solo está cansado —respondió Levi refregando la espalda del pequeño que se hacía una bolita contra su pecho.

—Gordis, iré a traer el pan dulce casero que hiciste.

¿Eh? ¿Él había amasado pan dulce casero? Solo asintió, esperando que no fuera un adefesio, porque lo cierto era que nunca se había animado a cocinar ninguna masa en su perra vida. Sin embargo Eren trajo un hermoso pan dulce, enorme, un poco deforme arriba, pero que al cortarlo inundó la sala con olor a azhar y fruta fresca. Todos pidieron una generosa rebanada, excepto Ethan que ya estaba dormido. Eren ofreció crema batida que algunos aceptaron y Levi probó el manjar que era ese pan.

—¡Oh, querido! Estoy sin palabras. ¡Cuánto has mejorado! —Alabó Carla y Grisha refunfuñó en conformidad.

—Levi se esmeró —Contó Eren con alegría—, sabe que es mi pan favorito y estuvo haciendo varios antes de poder dominar la técnica, Liren me lo contó.

—Podría esmerarse en ganar un poco más de dinero también —Acotó Grisha y hasta Carla lo miró de mala manera.

—Papá, ya basta, te lo expliqué muchas veces. No tiramos manteca al techo, pero tampoco estamos inundados de deudas, aquí priorizamos pasar el mayor tiempo posible con los niños. Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo, pero somos felices a nuestra manera.

—Yo ganaré mucho dinero —dijo Mika y todos la miraron con asombro—. Me haré un canal en YouTube y en Tik-tok, hablaré sobre ocultismo y magia. ¿Qué? Son temas muy controversiales, llamaré mucho la atención.

—Luego discutiremos eso Mika, ahora termina tu porción.

Minutos después Grisha y Carla se fueron a la habitación de invitados de planta baja. Nevaba demasiado como para que regresaran a noche cerrada, además querían ver la reacción de los niños por la mañana al abrir sus regalos. Levi llevó a Ethan a su cuarto porque estaba roncando entre sus brazos, se quitó los zapatos en planta baja para no hacer ruido, además el primer piso estaba alfombrado, buscando la dichosa habitación entró sin querer al cuarto de Liren que tenía la puerta entreabierta, el cual al escucharlo casi arroja su celular al otro lado de la cama.

—O-oh, pa-papá, no sabía que vendrías —Levi rodó los ojos y antes de irse le dijo:

—Cierra la puerta y ponte auriculares, por favor.

El chico se puso rojísimo y asintió mientras contenía la respiración, Levi se fue riendo bajito hasta que se dio con una puerta llena de dibujos en hojas blancas agarrados con chinches, sin duda ese era el cuarto del pequeño. Cuando entró a la cuarto casi tuvo un infarto visual, un campo de batalla debía estar mejor ordenado, ¡caray! Tenía que empezar a enseñarle al enano lo importante de ordenar y tener todo limpio. En el trayecto a la cama se clavó un dinosaurio, un bloque para armar y lo ultimo fue una cosa viscosa que prefería no tocar. Al fin pudo depositar su carga y prender el velador. Contuvo un grito al ver que el velador estaba lleno de cucarachas... de plástico pegadas con alguna cosa, falsa alarma.

—Es evidente que no saliste a mi...

Lo arropó como había visto en alguna que otra serie o película. No recordaba que lo hubieran arropado de pequeño. De hecho pasaba mucho frío en la casa de sus tíos donde fue criado. Ellos tenían la última habitación de la casa, la más fría, allí vivía con su madre, pero ella tenía muchos trabajos y no estaba casi nunca. Su tío, un hombre parco y de pocas pulgas lo tenía todo el día ordenando las cosas de la casa, o limpiando, o haciendo de jardinero. Bueno, Ethan era pequeño, había tiempo para que aprendiera a ordenar. Acarició su cabello que era algo ensortijado, marrón y suave, el niño se sonrió en sueños y se quedó mirándolo un momento, tocó su manos para asegurarse que estuviera calentito y finalmente se puso de pie. Eren estaba observándolo en silencio en el dintel de la puerta, le sonrió y cabeceó para que lo siguiera.

Fueron a su cuarto, Eren lo invitó a sentarse a los pies de la cama, frente a la misma había improvisado una especie de mesita sobre una banqueta cubierta por una tela negra, con una vela encendida y una hielera donde reposaba un vino fino tinto, Cabernet Sauvignon Oakville Reserve, Levi abrió la boca asombrado, ese era un vino extremadamente costoso y su favorito. Eren lo abrazó desde atrás y dejó un beso en su nuca mientras sostenía dos copas en una de sus gráciles manos.

—Hora de tener nuestra propia navidad, señor Ackerman.

Levi se giró y lo enfrentó, el cabello largo de Eren estaba suelto, la luz de la vela le daba un brillo especial a sus preciosos ojos y además la atmósfera se prestaba. Lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un sentido beso, un beso que se sintió maravilloso. Eren contuvo una risa y habló en susurros ya que por lo visto las paredes no eran muy gruesas.

—Fue como un deja vu.

—¿Mmm?

—Anda, no te hagas el desentendido. Toma, abre la botella —pidió acercándole el sacacorchos—. ¿No te cansas de esa anécdota?

—¿Cuál anécdota? —preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban a la par y tomaba la botella para abrirla.

—Está bien, solo porque es Navidad. Tú entraste a la sala donde estaba dando una conferencia sobre arte renacentista, como un vendaval y todos te miraron sorprendidos. Recuerdo que yo pensé, ¿qué demonios hace Levi Ackerman aquí? Nos habíamos visto en Rosetown dos o tres días antes, estaba a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia. Tú te disculpaste y te sentaste en la última fila, mientras yo terminaba la disertación. Esperaste hasta que la última persona se fue y entonces...

—Entonces, vamos, no te guardes la parte más interesante —dijo Levi con auténtica curiosidad.

Eren puso las copas frente suyo y las llenó con la deliciosa y fragante bebida, luego sonrió con picardía.

—Nada puedo hacer si no te acuerdas.

—¡Oye! No me dejes con la intriga.

Eren se tapó la boca para atajar la espontánea carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, mi marido no tiene remedio. Lo que sea que hayas hecho nos lleva a este momento —dijo tomando una de las copas mientras Levi hacía lo mismo—. Y juro que no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de todas las que hemos vivido juntos. He tenido tanto en la vida, pero nunca me sentí tan feliz como ahora. Gracias, mi amor.

Chocaron sus copas, bebieron un poco y luego se besaron de nuevo, cada vez era mejor y más natural, ¿así se sentía el amor? Porque la verdad Levi no recordaba si alguna vez se había sentido así de atraído por alguien. ¿Quién diría que el jirafón de ojos grandes tenía este lado tan hermoso, seductor y agradable?

—Me pregunto —dijo Levi sobre los suaves labios ajenos—, ¿cómo es que ese oso greasly enojado pudo concebir una criatura tan preciosa como tú?

Ambos se rieron bajito y siguieron bebiendo mientras charlaban de una manera muy amena, Eren le contaba como fue que sus padres se conocieron y que a su madre le habían diagnosticado esterilidad.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, usted es todo un milagre.

—¿Milagre? ¿Ya estás ebrio, tan rápido?

—No es ebriedad, se llama francés, para tu información.

—Juro que si hace diez años me venían a decir que Levi A, era el hombre más chistoso que hubiera conocido, juro que pensaría que se trataba de una vil mentira.

—¿Dices que te enamoraste de mis chistes?

Eren sonrió y dejó ambas copas, ya vacías igual que la botella, sobre la silla para tirar a Levi de espaldas en la cama.

—No solo de tus chistes.

—Oh...

Se dejó besar y desnudar por su "marido", y entonces por primera vez desde que había iniciado toda esa locura, Levi deseó que fuera su vida anterior la que hubiera soñado.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. Una realidad mejor que un sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Había tercer capítulo, perdón la demora, y perdón a todos los que pensaron que terminaba en el capítulo dos. No me alcanzó, tuve que hacer la parte final por aparte.
> 
> Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para Lizzy Zuñiga.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia está basada en la película del año 2000 "Hombre de familia", con Nicolas Cage como prota.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, personalidades fuera de las canon, intento de humor, problemas familiares.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"Un hogar no es un edificio, ni una calle ni una ciudad;_ **

**_no tiene nada que ver con cosas tan materiales como los ladrillos y el cemento._ **

**_Un hogar es donde está tu familia, ¿Entiendes?"_ **

**_John Boyne_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Eren estaba serio y de brazos cruzados, mientras Ethan gritaba como loco corriendo por todas partes con un pequeño gatito entre los brazos que parecía aturdido.

—Tranquilo, vas a volver loco al pobre animal —dijo Levi mientras lo perseguía para tratar de calmarlo.

Carla estaba sirviendo el desayuno y Grisha miraba de reojo la escena mientras leía la edición digital de su diario favorito en una tablet que le había prestado Liren. Mikasa estaba con la nariz metida en el libro que le habían regalado y todos estaban inmersos en ese cálido ambiente familiar.

Liren había recibido unos fabulosos auriculares bluethoot, Ethan, además de la mascota tenía una pelota de fútbol y los tres habían recibido como regalo de parte de sus abuelos, pases libres para un parque de diversiones local, además de algunas prendas de ropa nueva.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —preguntó Liren mientras untaba una tostada con manteca y miraba a su hermanito sosteniendo a un pequeño minino de bigotes destartalados y pelaje gris claro.

—Morticio —sugirió Mikasa.

—Aún no dijimos que se puede quedar —intervino Eren que seguía serio.

—Por favor, papi, voy a cuidarlo mucho, mucho —suplicó Ethan mientras apretaba al gato que gruñó al sentirse sofocado.

—¡Lo estás asfixiando, enano! —regañó Levi intentando que aflojara el apriete.

—Tiene cara de Michifuz —opinó Liren y todos lo miraron con expresión de desconcierto.

—Nadie va a bautizar a esa bola de pelos —Se impuso Eren.

—Hijo, no creo que puedas evitarlo —habló Carla mirándolo divertida—, además tú hiciste lo mismo cuando trajiste a Dorian de la calle —recordó, refiriéndose a un perrito que Eren había adoptado cuando era pequeño.

—Mamá, si no vas a ayudar mejor no digas nada.

Eren miró con desaprobación a Levi quien se acercó con mirada coqueta.

—Solo mira su carita de felicidad.

—Aléjate, demonio —dijo Eren levantando algunas tazas sucias y llevándolas a la cocina, Levi lo siguió hasta el recinto y discutieron en voz baja—. Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Técnicamente dijiste que no trajera un perro, nadie habló de un gato, además no hay que sacarlo a pasear, hace sus necesidades en una cajita con arena que puede estar en el garage, es económico y lo mejor de todo, ¡fue gratis! No tenía dueños, podría haber muerto congelado en la nieve.

—Tú limpiarás su mugrero, ¿has entendido? Y nada de que se suba a las camas.

—Sí, mi amor, gracias por ser tan bueno, prometo compensarte mucho, mucho... —susurró poniéndose en puntas de pie y tratando de llegar con la boca para besarle la nuca mientras su esposo lavaba las tazas, pero seguía serio—. Anda, bonito, ya perdóname, me portaré bien, te haré esos masajes testiculares que tanto te gustan.

Eren sonrió al fin y negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que su esposo lo abrazara de la cintura.

—No te creas que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya tan fácil, Ackerman.

Lo cierto era que habían pasado una noche fabulosa, Levi nunca se imaginó que podía estar más que bien acostándose con otro hombre, pero más allá del género había quedado deslumbrado con los besos, con los sentimientos que lo habían atravesado de repente, con los abrazos, las palabras de cariño, nunca se había sentido tan mimado y consentido. Claro que aún estaba ese factor económico que le molestaba sobremanera, pero ya vería como solucionarlo, era inteligente, era hábil para los negocios.

Escucharon a Grisha carraspeando detrás de ellos y Levi se alejó.

—Eren, dice tu madre que nos alistemos para salir.

Luego de esa navidad, cada día al levantarse observaba su reflejo frente al espejo y se quedaba algunos minutos apreciando esta realidad, reconociéndose cada vez más. Aún su mirada bailaba sobre los autos caros, las tiendas departamentales con esos trajes costosos que solía usar antaño, pero cada vez menos.

—Gordis, tu gatito está arañando el sofá —escuchó la voz cantarina de Eren por sobre el álbum de Aerosmith "Nine Lives" que sonaba de fondo.

—Treinta, ¡ya voy!, treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres...

Eren sacó una taza de humeante café y le puso edulcorante, porque su esposo ahora estaba evitando el azúcar, había pensado que sería otra de sus ocurrencias que no durarían mucho sin embargo se había puesto firme con ese tema de la dieta, y no solo con la dieta, también estaba haciendo ejercicios de manera regular. Le había preguntado si le molestaba que se tiñera las canas que le estaban saliendo, le dijo que si, porque en verdad lo hacía ver sexy y maduro, a él le encantaban. Eren se cuidaba pero no mucho, lo justo y necesario para estar saludable, estaba más enfocado en la familia, en administrar sabiamente los ingresos de la casa y disfrutar de su pareja.

—¿Qué dices si hago unas costillitas de cerdo al ajillo, mmm? —dijo el más alto guiñándole un ojo a su marido que estaba secando su sudor con una toalla de mano.

En un sector del garage había hecho su santuario para ejercitarse, ya se empezaban a ver algunos resultados, además salía a correr un poco por las mañanas. No solo eso había estado vendiendo estupendamente el último mes. Eren estaba preocupado, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Levi habría conocido a alguien? Sacudió la cabeza, no, eso no era posible.

—De acuerdo, costillitas está bien, pero no con puré, con ensalada, por favor.

—¿Por qué tanto esmero en verte más ardiente, eh? —dijo Eren mirándolo con cariño.

—¿No es obvio? Quiero verme bien junto a ti, ya soy el bajo, no quiero ser el feo también.

Eren rio de una manera cristalina y sacudió la cabeza.

—A mi me gustas de cualquier manera.

—¡Vamos!

—Me parece bien que estés pensando en tu salud, eso es genial, pero, en serio, ¿no estás exagerando un poco?

—Prometo que no opacaré a Brad Pitt.

Ambos rieron y Levi se acercó para besar a su esposo.

—No te comprometas a nada el próximo veinte, tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo el más bajo con mirada seductora—. Ya hablé con Carlita y vendrá a quedarse con los niños.

—Oye, no puedes tirarme esa bomba y no darme un spoiler al menos.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Don Gato.

—¡Gordis! ¡No seas así!

Levi había reservado una cena de primera categoría en uno de lo mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, se había esmerado en vender mucho para consentir a Eren, y porque no, también quería darse un gusto, ya no sabía si esa vida que había tenido antes era un sueño o qué, pero había momentos en que solía añorar aquello que antes había tenido con tanta abundancia, era bastante nostálgico.

Grisha no lo reconocía, siempre había creído que ese tipo no era ni lo suficiente, ni lo ideal para su precioso hijo Eren. Sin embargo se tuvo que tragar su enojo cuando ellos se estaban casando, aún así nunca superó el resentimiento, solía hacer diferencias notables en la concesionaria de autos donde trabajan ambos, él era el dueño y eso le daba una ventaja enorme sobre el vendedor. Por lo general había roces, ya que Levi si bien no le reclamaba nada, no dejaba de mirarlo con molestia. Ahora parecía otra persona, lo había visto bastante activo, yendo y viniendo, haciendo llamadas, metiéndose en las redes y buscando prospectos, como si de repente le hubieran dado un don natural para vender.

Levi detestaba ese trabajo, más que nada porque no le iba a permitir ganar lo suficiente para tener a su familia como merecían, pero bueno, era una ciudad pequeña, casi un pueblo y lo cierto es que no había trabajos mejores, a menos que se mudaran a la ciudad capital. Los números se le daban bien, comenzó a ahorrar algunos dólares colocándolos en fondos de inversión que por su impresionante olfato comenzaron poco a poco a dar resultados.

Cierto día cayó en la concesionaria un auto precioso y de colección, un Rolls-royce Silver Ghost Turbo plateado, una belleza tan impresionante como particular, por donde ese auto se abría paso todos volteaban su cabeza para admirarlo. A bordo venía el señor Bernard Walton, un reconocido socio mayoritario de compañías multinacionales como Amazon y Disney. Levi lo conocía, es decir, de esa vida anterior que había tenido. Al parecer al hombre se le había estropeado una de las llantas y en ese momento ir por la interestatal en esas condiciones sería un suicidio, especialmente porque a veces las carreteras quedaban heladas y era un peligro.

Si bien la concesionaria no era una gomería, tenía un taller mecánico, donde lo recibieron con gusto, sin saber quién era, pero ya saben, si una persona derrocha lujo es bastante normal que lo traten como un rey, Levi sabía esto bastante bien. Sus neuronas se activaron, fue a preparar un buen café americano y se lo acercó al hombre que estaba apostado esperando que terminaran con la reparación.

—Señor Walton —lo llamó con firmeza y el hombre se giró a mirarlo sorprendido de que alguien supiera su apellido—. Tengo, un café. El clima de aquí es diferente de Rodens, una buena bebida caliente siempre anima el espíritu.

—Muchas gracias, eh...

—Levi, Levi Ackerman —dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano y el otro aceptó el saludo con firmeza.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—N-no, no. Ah, pero estuve leyendo sobre usted, bueno, no solamente sobre usted sino sobre Rodger Wall y Cameron Curtis, los llaman la santa trinidad de las finanzas de ventas. Aprecio mucho las entrevistas que ha dado a las revistas como Marketing Time y Dollars.

—Ya veo, ¿a usted le interesa la bolsa?

—Mucho, de hecho, tengo algunos pequeños ahorros en diversas entidades y debo decirle que me ha ido bastante bien. Debería ver los números de los bonos para el banco Credicoop, están cayendo estrepitosamente y lo seguirán haciendo, si pudiera invertiría en Santander, ya que hay una migración de clientes que está ensanchando sus horizontes. Oh, disculpe, tal vez lo estoy incomodando con mi charla.

—No, en realidad no tengo nada más que hacer hasta que esto termine. Me intriga lo que estás diciendo, muchacho, el banco Credicoop es una entidad muy estable desde hace más de cien años, incluso si tiene una caída no afectará su rentabilidad.

—Disculpe que lo contradiga, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Verá, la tasa de empleos de la costa sudeste se ha reducido notablemente desde la automatización de las granjas, eso ha producido un éxodo de personas que se han vuelto a sus ciudades rurales de procedencia, y eso se irá agudizando en un futuro muy cercado, sumado que el sector inmobiliario ha tenido un gran crecimiento porque los dueños de las fincas empezaron a vender sus propiedades, la ciudad avanza. El banco Credicoop tiene el noventa por ciento de sus cuentas anexadas a los de campiranos que han estado invirtiendo en el último tiempo en exportaciones de materia prima, y eso sumado a la sequía que está experimentando la zona donde tiene los clientes más importantes... se lo digo, sería bastante atinado vender esos bonos y comprar en Santander, que a diferencia del otro banco está dando a mansalva créditos para las empresas constructoras que serán finalmente los nuevos reyes de la costa.

El hombre lo estudió algunos minutos, su ropa regular, su estilo urbano, nada para destacar, no parecía alguien importante en esa compañía tampoco, pero sin embargo había fuego en sus ojos y un análisis demasiado afilado para una persona promedio, e incluso para un profesional del área, tan atinado que estaba considerando esa propuesta.

—Te diré una cosa, Levi, haré algunos movimientos a Santander, y si tus pronósticos son acertados, entonces tal vez te llame para una reunión en mi despacho en Rodens.

Levi sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, ¡no había estado errado! Esta era una posibilidad de una en un millón. Grisha miraba desde los ventanales de su despacho como Levi estaba hablando con ese magnate y le pareció curioso, seguro no tenía ni idea frente a quien estaba. No valía la pena venderle nada a ese vejestorio, porque hasta el mejor auto que tenían allí no se ajustaba a su alta alcurnia.

—Créame, en menos de un mes se va a derrumbar completamente porque lo único que han estado haciendo es sostener su imagen con campañas de marketing bastante atinadas pero que solo están maquillando su caída estrepitosa, no podrán mantener eso en la oscuridad por mucho, claro que no va a desaparecer, pero afectará a sus miles de inversionistas. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta —dijo Levi sin empacho y el hombre la aceptó—. Sé que soy un simple vendedor de autos, aunque así como usted me ve aquí, si yo tuviera la posibilidad de trabajar en la bolsa, me comería cruda a cualquier competencia.

Bernard sonrió complacido y guardó el papel en su chaqueta de diseñador.

—Me gusta su actitud, pero no se vive de predicciones, hay que ser realistas.

—Lo sé, y usted me llamará en menos de un mes, se lo aseguro.

Se saludaron afablemente y Levi se retiró a su oficina mientras el hombre se quedaba pensando en tan particular personaje. Hacía mucho que nadie le hablaba de esa manera, aunque era una persona exitosa, encontrar talentos financieros que además tuvieran las gallas suficientes para tomar riesgos era equivalente a encontrar una aguja en un pajar, de manera que si los datos que le había pronosticado eran correctos, le interesaba bastante volver a tener una charla con ese tal Levi Ackerman.

Ese veinte de febrero, Levi le regaló un traje bellísimo a Eren, para que pudieran ir a la cita en el restaurante. Él también se había alquilado un sobrio traje negro que le quedaba a la perfección, se notaba el descenso de peso, su notable abdomen había quedado relegado a una fina lonjita que con seguridad eliminaría en esos días.

—Y bien, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó a Liren que mascaba chicle y lo observaba desde la cama.

—Estás bien guapo, pa. No coquetees con las meseras.

—No digas tonterías, y solo para tu información donde vamos solo hay camareros.

—Con mayor razón.

—Escucha, no hagas renegar a tu abuela y no te vayas a ir a ninguna parte, hoy necesito tranquilidad para estar con tu padre, ¿entendido?

—Cuenta conmigo, viejo.

—No le apagues la luz del velador al enano, que siempre tiene pesadillas si lo hacen.

—Ya, y cualquier emergencia te escribo, ya lo sé. Ahora váyanse antes de que el carruaje se convierta en calabaza.

Se encontraron con Eren en la sala de estar, Carla quedó admirada del profundo cambio físico y de look en Levi, parecía otra persona.

—¿Tengo el esposo más apuesto del mundo, o no? —dijo Eren orgulloso mientras iba y abrazaba a su marido.

A Levi le brillaban los ojos, Eren estaba deslumbrante, ¿cómo había sido posible que hubiera podido enamorar a semejante criatura celestial?

—Bueno, ya vayan o se les hará tarde —dijo Carla, Ethan largó un sentido "wowww" mientras espiaba entre las cortinas de la ventana del lugar y todos se sumaron a él cuando vieron estacionándose una limusina blanca bastante llamativa.

Levi extendió su brazo para Eren se guindara de él para escoltarlo al hermoso auto.

—¡Diviértanse mucho! —dijo Carla emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Traigan helado! —pidió el pequeño Ethan mientras sostenía a su gato entre los bracitos.

—¡Levi no la cagues! —esa fue Mikasa que luego fue reprendida por su lenguaje por su abuela.

Apenas subieron Levi se sentó como si ese carro fuera de su propiedad mientras Eren miraba alrededor con curiosidad.

—¿Una copa?

—Amor, ¿cómo hiciste? Es decir, es muy lindo sí, pero no es... ¿demasiado?

Levi le preparó un Cosmopolitan, que era la bebida preferida de su esposo y se sentó a sus anchas sobre el mullido cuero negro que forraba el lugar.

—Estuve vendiendo bien e hice algunas inversiones que han dado sus frutos. Deja de preocuparte y disfruta.

Eren suspiró y bebió su trago mientras se acurrucaba a un costado de su marido, como tenía una complexión grande, le costaba arrinconarse pero lo logró.

—Me recuerda a nuestras primeras citas.

—Pues dentro de poco no tendremos que vivir de recuerdos, ya lo verás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, tengo buen instinto para los negocios, quien sabe y en un futuro pueda trabajar para la bolsa de valores en Rodens.

—¿Rodens? Pero eso queda a más de mil kilómetros.

—No te ofusques, bonito, en la cena hablaremos mejor, por el momento solo disfruta que te consienta, ¿quieres?

Levi dejó su copa de whisky a un costado y se besaron largo y tendido. Sentía que su estómago se contraía cada vez que unía sus labios con Eren. Amaba el color tan intenso de su iris, esa mirada embobada que le dedicaba a veces, su compañerismo, su comprensión. En ese tiempo había aprendido múltiples facetas de ese hombre y ahora podía decir con sinceridad, que se había enamorado. Si bien la situación fue confusa en un inicio, no necesitó de mucho para dejar que conquistara su corazón.

Jamás hubiera pensado que él podía ser un padre de familia, menos de tres críos, sin embargo le costaba imaginarse sin ellos alrededor. Ethan se lo había ganado con su ternura, Mikasa con su determinación y Liren con su espontaneidad. Cada uno de ellos era tan preciado y valioso, ¿cómo había podido vivir una existencia tan solitaria hasta el momento? No podía explicárselo. Sí, todo era un caos y el dinero a veces faltaba en muchas ocasiones, pero los abrazos, las sonrisas, los chistes, las miradas, jamás se había sentido tan confortado y tan amado, incluso si eso significaba renunciar a los lujos, aguantar a un suegro que lo odiaba, pagaría cualquier precio. Ellos eran su familia, al fin tenía una verdadera y amorosa familia.

Al fin llegaron al restaurante, Eren estaba asombrado del despliegue en el lugar, si hasta una pequeña orquesta en vivo deleitaba a los comensales con una música excelsa. Les dieron una mesa cerca de unos de los ventanales y Levi hizo gala de su sapiencia en el arte culinario francés y pidió unas entradas de sopa de caracoles y cebolla, para luego seguir con un plato de faisán con salsa de frutos rojos y finalmente un fino postre de parfait y helado de arándanos. También pidió una costosa botella de vino tinto de una conocida y costosa bodega.

Eren no daba crédito a todo ese despliegue fastuoso.

—Amor, ¿realmente podemos costear esto?

—No te preocupes, ya verás que será la primera de muchas galas, incluso podremos traer a los niños también para la próxima.

—Levi Ackerman, ¿acaso ganaste la lotería y no me lo dijiste?

Levi tomó la mano de su esposo más cercana y besó sus nudillos con delicadeza.

—Te mereces todo esto y mucho más, me esmeraré por conseguirlo.

—Escucha, no sé qué está pasando, pero no quiero que te presiones, gordis, no quiero que te estreses por el trabajo o que te sientas en la obligación d-

—No, no es así. Verás, tengo un abrumador talento para los negocios, he estado realizando algunas inversiones y ya verás que nos irá de maravilla. Ahora disfrutemos este momento y deja de sentirte tan culpable, lo merecemos —explicó a la vez que levantaba su copa lleno del exquisito vino para brindar.

Eren suspiró y decidió dejarse llevar.

—Oh, joder, este vino es… no tengo palabras para describirlo, me encanta.

—Lo supuse, te gustan los sabores ácidos, como a mí.

—Gracias, por todo esto, pero solo quiero que sepas que también podemos ir a comer a un McDonalds y estaría bien, siempre disfruto estar contigo.

—Eren… —se observaron, el ambiente era tan especial—. Quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo de verdad y creo que nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora.

El susodicho se emocionó con esas simples palabras.

—Yo también te amo, cada día de mi vida, me siento tan bendecido de haberte dado una oportunidad, hemos formado una familia increíble.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, bailaron románticamente en la pista del restaurante donde varias parejas se animaban a lo mismo. Se susurraron frases tiernas, el vino ya los había picado un poco 8y como no si se habían bebido dos botellas enteras) y luego Levi entrelazó sus dedos y salieron con rumbo a una reservación en un aparatoso hotel cinco estrellas, donde tenían una suite de primera clase esperándolos.

Eren se quitó el saco y se aflojó el moño del traje para asomarse al enorme balcón victoriano, estaban e un sexto piso, y observó con calma las luces y los movimiento de la ciudad por la noche.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó su esposo trayendo dos copas con un dorado y espumoso champagne demi sec Don Perignon Selección Premium.

—Más me gustas tú, gordis, aunque ya no puedo decirte gordis, estás todo marcado, voy a tener que cuidarte mucho.

—No hace falta, en mi corazón solo hay lugar para una persona y ese eres tú.

—¡Vaya! Estoy sorprendido, ¿quién diría que serías tan romántico?

—A pesar del tiempo aún puedo sorprenderte, ¿cierto?

Se besaron bajo los haces de la luna, con sabor a alcohol y deseos de seguir juntos, hasta que Levi le contó las novedades.

—Pasado mañana tengo una entrevista en Rodens, es para trabajar en el estudio contable del señor Bernard Walton, no sé si oíste hablar de él, pero es un magnate poderoso.

—¿En Rodens? ¿Entrevista de trabajo?

—Sí, si todo sale bien, estoy seguro que me darán un enorme apartamento para que podamos ir a vivir allí.

—¿Qué? Levi, espera un momento, ¿cómo que ir a vivir a Rodens?

—Es una ciudad grande, las prestaciones médicas son de primera, los niños podrán aprender lo que se les ocurra, amor, esta es una oportunidad invaluable —dijo con los ojos brillantes, pero luego se sorprendió al ver la decepción en el rostro de su marido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Me cuesta creer que lo hayas hecho. Levi, vinimos a Rose para estar cerca de mis padres, para darles a los niños un entorno agradable para vivir. Sí, la ciudad tiene muchas cosas, pero de solo pensar que van a tener que estar metidos en un departamento todo el tiempo, es muy triste. Además, aquí tienen a sus abuelos, Ethan ama su escuela, Mikasa tiene su grupo de amigos más preciados, Liren está a punto de ponerse de novio, y nuestros vecinos, la comunidad, todo en general, aquí vivimos tranquilos.

—Sí, vivimos tranquilos pero somos pobres.

Eren abrió sus ojos choqueado por la respuesta.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Trató de defender su punto Levi—. Podríamos tenerlo todo, podríamos darles un futuro brillante, aspirar a universidades de mejor calidad, viajes, pueden hacer equ8itación, aprender idiomas, es un sinfín de posibilidades.

—¿Acosta de qué? Es un trabajo en una financiera, ¿verdad? Bolsa de valores, supongo —levi asintió—. Vivirás para tu trabajo, tendrás que viajar, redoblar esfuerzos y tendremos que asistir a cenas de gala, encuentros con gente de clase alta, aprender maneras y protocolos, cambiar todo lo que tenemos. Sé cómo es eso, no te veremos nunca.

—Bueno, sí, es un poco sacrificado, pero será hasta que me haga de un nombre, hasta que pueda tener cierto nivel e independencia, podría tener mi propia empresa, el crecimiento para mi carrera sería fantástico.

—¿Qué eliges Levi, tu familia o tu carrera?

—Oh, vamos, no seas así, esto no es cuestión de excluir uno u otro, al contrario, al fin tenemos una verdadera oportunidad de llegar al éxito, ¿sabes cuántas personas matarían por esto?

—Llegar al éxito, ¿uh? Yo me siento exitoso, amor, no necesito conducir un Ferrari para ser feliz, cada día que me levanto y te veo a mi lado, que converso con los niños, que me conecto para hacer mi trabajo desde casa, cada día soy inmensamente feliz, y si el supuesto éxito que dices implica que vamos a perder la posibilidad de disfrutar de la infancia de nuestros hijos, que vamos a tener que perdernos montones de momentos, que vamos a tener que adaptarnos a involucrarnos con personas que viven de la superficialidad y las apariencias… lo siento, pero yo no quiero eso para mi vida.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan obtuso?! —dijo Levi con molestia—. ¡Mírame, Eren! Estoy haciéndome viejo, si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, estaré condenado a ser un mediocre el resto de mi vida.

Eren tuvo sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, dejó la copa en una mesa cercana y le habló a su esposo con hondo pesar.

—Ya veo, lo siento, no sabía que te sentías tan mediocre, pensé que ambos teníamos la misma visión, pero me he equivocado. No vamos a ser un obstáculo para que puedas triunfar. Ve a tu entrevista y espero que encuentres eso que no has podido conseguir con nosotros.

Dicho lo cual se giró para retirarse, Levi fue por detrás suyo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

—No, espera, no te vayas, no se supone que esto sucediera, ¡Eren!

—Suéltame, en este momento necesito replantearme muchas cosas, no vengas a casa esta noche, por favor. Ambos debemos enfriar nuestras cabezas. Solo te diré una cosa, no vamos a ir contigo a Rodens, digas lo que digas no cambiaré de parecer. Gracias por todo, buenas noches.

Levi se quedó en la suite, no quería empeorar las cosas, sin embargo no entendía por qué Eren tenía que ser tan tajante con una oportunidad que podría mejorar la vida de todos en un mil por ciento. Se bebió el champange solo y se acostó en la fina y elegante cama con sábanas de 700 hilos, tan parecida a aquella cama que lo acogía allá en su vida anterior. Echó en falta el calor de su marido, el poder acurrucarse juntos como cada noche, el ruidoso griterío de los niños en la casa.

Se sintió tan solitario. Aunque seguía sin entender. Al día siguiente volvió a la casa antes de que los niños despertaran, después de todo no había podido dormir adecuadamente. No fue a trabajar, le mandó un mensaje a Grisha informándole que tenía una entrevista de trabajo importante, no quería mentirle, si luego lo despedía, pues no le importaba, ya lo resolvería de alguna manera.

Eren no le habló, sin embargo se le rompía el alma al ver como Levi preparaba su valija.

—Pa, ¿está todo bien? —dijo Liren cuando estaban lavando los trastos del almuerzo y Eren asintió, tratando de fingir la tristeza que le desbordaba por los ojos.

El avión salía a las nueve de la noche, Levi se fue a las ocho, le dejó un beso y un abrazo a los niños y besó en la frente a su esposo que estaba con una expresión sombría y adusta, tan distinta de su alegría habitual. Ethan estiró sus manitos donde sostenía a Don Gato, para que le diera un besito también, entonces partió.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto le informaron que el vuelo estaba demorado por mal clima, por lo que compró un café y se sentó en la sala de pre embarque a aguardar.

Eren terminó de ordenar las cosas, se fijó que Mikasa se hubiera bañado, arropó a Ethan que dormía con el gato y rodó los ojos, esa bola de pelos que apenas toleraba, pero lo dejó, fue a darle las buenas noches a Liren y luego se puso el pijama y se acostó del lado en que solía dormir su esposo. Aspiró su aroma característico sobre la almohada y recién entonces pudo largar algunas lágrimas. Dolía mucho, sentía como si una feroz grieta se hubiera abierto entre ellos y conocía a Levi, era una persona testaruda, no cejaría en su intento. ¿Acaso este era el principio del fin de su matrimonio? Sollozando bajito se fue quedando dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir cuantiosos besos sobre su rostro y un poco adormilado entre abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la figura de Levi, frunció el entrecejo y miró el despertador sobre la mesa de luz que mostraba en números rojos que ya era la una de la mañana.

—¿Levi?

—Levi, no, tu gordis.

Eren se despabiló del todo y le hecho los brazos al cuello para apretarlo contra su cuerpo, Levi estaba helado y la punta de la nariz la tenía roja.

—Pe-pero, ¿cómo?

—Perdí el vuelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso salió antes?

—No, no quise abordar. Tienes razón, amor, ya lo tenemos todo, perdóname, me he cegado por un instante.

Eren rompió a llorar emocionado y lo besó con ganas, Levi se quitó el abrigo y finalmente pudo disfrutar de la calidez abrumadora que sentía cuando Eren le demostraba su amor de esa manera. Entre sus brazos, en su casa, junto a los suyos, no necesitaba nada más.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se prodigaron amor hasta entrada la madrugada donde finalmente se durmieron abrazos, agotados, felices, renovados.

…

—Señor, señor Ackerman.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, le recordó a esas resacas de antaño cuando bebía hasta reventar. Se removió en su cama gruñendo y palpando con su mano en busca del cuerpo de su esposo, pero no lo encontró.

—Señor Ackerman, disculpe que tenga que molestarlo, pero es que la alarma ha sonado y no se ha levantado, van a ser las ocho.

Se sentó y se refregó los ojos, sintió un maullido conocido y el felino se le trepó al regazo. Recién entonces abrió los ojos y miró todo alrededor.

—¿Joaquín?

—Sí, señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero tuve que entrar, ya se hace tarde, iré a prepararle su desayuno, ¿le apetece un café colombiano, señor?

Levi miró a su precioso gato esfigie que lo observaba mientras ronroneaba, maulló de nuevo exigiéndole caricias.

—No, espera, ¿dónde está Eren?

—¿Disculpe? ¿Acaso vino con alguien anoche?

Levi se levantó de un solo salto, Sidney rodó por la cama y quedó apretado entre las cobijas, Joaquín fue a su rescate. Ambos se estremecieron al oír un alarido del dueño de la casa que provenía del baño. Levi miraba su reflejo y se estaba tirando de los cabellos desesperado.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, su cuerpo perfecto, su pelo negro retinto, su edad actual, su estatus. Entonces, ¿había sido un sueño? No, no, era imposible, no podría haber tenido un sueño tan largo, ¿qué estaba pasando por todos los demonios?

—¡No, no, no es justo! ¡Llévame de regreso, llévame de regreso, maldita sea!

Cayó de rodillas, mientras sentía como si lo hubiera acuchillado por dentro, ¿dónde estaba su familia? No podían darle a conocer tanta belleza y luego arrebatársela de golpe, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Quería morirse, quería desaparecer. Se arrodillo en el piso mientras lloraba amargamente.

Joaquín estaba un poco asustado y Sidney estaba entre sus brazos agarrado con sus uñas, visiblemente alterado también.

—¿Señor Ackerman, se encuentra bien?

—¡NO, NO! ¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!

—Oh, ¿quiere que le llame un médico?

—¡NO, VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡Quiero a mi familia, quiero a mi preciosa familia!

Joaquín se fue a la cocina, nunca había visto a su jefe tan alterado y molesto. Dejó a Sidney en una de las ocho camitas que tenía repartidas por el departamento y se puso a preparar el desayuno hasta que su jefe se calmara un poco.

Esa mañana, por primera vez en varios años, Levi llegó más tarde a la oficina que Ivanka, su secretaria.

—Buenos días, señor Ackerman. En su despacho dejé los documentos a firmar, los están esperando en la escribanía. También hay un periodista, el señor Braun, que quiere hablar con usted acerca de un artículo que desea publicar la revista Vanguardia Financiera, ¿desea que le agende una cita con él? Parece importante.

—No, cancélalo, no me pases llamadas.

—Oh, pero hoy es la fusión de Creedens, es seguro que van a llamar para que usted asista.

—Entonces solo arréglalo para mi agenda y ya. Y tráeme un vaso con agua y un analgésico, rápido, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

Levi se quedó de pie observando la vasta vista que tenía desde su piso en la oficina central. Normalmente trabaja en su casa, pero a veces tenía que ir a la oficina esa para reuniones o bien para asistir a otras, era un punto central y bien ubicado.

Grandes y jugosos negocios se estaban concretando en esos momentos, pero lo cierto es que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Tenía un hoyo enorme en el pecho, como si le hubieran disparado con una bazooka, quería llorar. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Una semana pasó desde que volviera a su antigua vida, a los lujos, el trabajo, la maldita soledad que se sentía como una condena. Había momentos en que le parecía insoportable, de manera que se armó de valor y decidió ir a visitar la casa de Eren por su cuenta.

¿Tal vez él también hubiera soñado lo mismo? No lo sabía, pero tenía que jugársela.

Cuando llegó a la residencia se hizo anunciar y lo dejaron pasar, había dos camiones de mudanza que estaban siendo llenados en ese momento. Descendió de su vehículo y lo recibió un ama de llaves que lo escoltó hasta un salón ricamente adornado, allí lo recibió Carla, la madre de Eren. Una señora excelentemente vestida, pero cuya mirada seguía siendo bondadosa y amigable.

—Bienvenido, señor Ackerman, me han dicho que está buscando a mi hijo.

—Sí, así es, necesito hablar con él.

—Lamento informarle que está en Shiganshina.

—¿Shiganshina?

—Sí, verá, está organizando todo para mudarse definitivamente a Sina. Pensé que usted lo sabía.

—No, no tenía idea.

Sina quedaba al otro lado del continente, a más de cinco mil kilómetros de la posición actual, casi en el límite con el otro país.

—Si quiere dejarme el mensaje, me encargaré de avisarle.

—No, está bien, ya le llamaré en todo caso.

—Allá está montando una galería de arte que revolucionará el mercado, está en sociedad con el renombrado artista plástico Eric Shopenjaguer, se ha vuelto su representante y al fin están iniciando el proyecto que venía planificando desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y allá en donde van a montar esa galería?

—En la capital, frente a la plaza de la Armada según tengo entendido. La verdad me alegra que tenga ambiciones, pero ya ve, el corazón de una madre es frágil y lamento mucho que tenga que irse a un sitio tan apartado —mencionó con tristeza.

—Ya veo, bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo, señora, me retiro.

—Hasta la próxima, señor Ackerman.

Levi sentía que estaba metido en un pozo oscuro y frío. Regresó a su casa, canceló todas las citas y negociaciones de su día y se quedó tirado sobre su cama, lamentándose su existencia. Sidney fue a acompañarlo, de tanto en tanto lamía su rostro o sus dedos buscando un poco de atención, pero el hombre estaba enterrado en una profunda depresión.

—Señor, ya he terminado con la limpieza, ¿precisa algo más?

—No.

—Se lo nota pálido, debería comer un poco, si me permite la sugerencia.

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Sabe? Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hijo Lyno, me tomé el atrevimiento de traerle una porción de la torta de chocolate que le hicimos, tal vez le anime un poco consumir un poco de azúcar, ¿no cree?

Levi se levantó despacio y miró a su empleado, sintió verdadera envidia, Joaquín tenía una familia también. Nunca había reparado en nada que tuviera que ver con el ámbito privado de la vida de sus empleados, sin embargo ahora… era diferente.

—Hazme un té negro, Joaquín, iré a la cocina, quiero probar el pastel. De hecho, hazme un té negro y prepárate una infusión para ti, no quiero comer solo.

El mayordomo acató la orden, le sorprendió un poco, considerando que el señor Ackerman siempre había sido extremadamente frío en su trato, aunque le alegraba que tuviera ganas de entablar una conversación. Le preocupaba su semblante demacrado.

Lo que duró la merienda, Levi escuchó atentamente lo que Joaquín le contaba, le hizo preguntas, e incluso le mostró fotos del cumpleaños reciente, su jefe tenía los ojos húmedos y se notaba visiblemente afectado.

—Disculpe, señor.

—Dime Levi, dejemos las formalidades.

—De acuerdo, Levi, si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿qué es lo que lo tiene tan opacado?

—No estoy seguro, pero siento como si hubiera perdido la mitad de mí mismo.

—Oh, ¿un mal de amores, tal vez?

Levi sonrió tibiamente, con tristeza.

—Algo así, excepto que él no sabe, no tiene idea la hermosa familia que podríamos haber formado, tal como yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos días atrás.

—¿Se han peleado?

—No, se ha ido a vivir a Sina y ni siquiera pude decirle sobre lo que siento, sobre todo aquello que vi y que podría ser nuestro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no va a visitarlo?

Levi lo miró desconcertado.

—Hace mucho no se toma vacaciones, ¿verdad? Tómese unos días y vaya a ver a esta persona, no puedo asegurarle que sea la solución, pero mi esposa suele decir que es peor no intentarlo, no se quede con las palabras guardadas que solo provocan dolor, ¿qué tiene para perder de todas maneras? Si le dice que no, bueno, habrá que resignarse, pero eso usted no lo puede saber aún, ¿cierto?

Levi abrió grande sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, como si recién se diera cuenta de una verdad tan simple. Joaquín tenía razón, tenía que ir con Eren, tenía que ir y decirle… decirle ¿qué? No lo sabía, pero de pronto le nació una necesidad imperiosa de ir a su encuentro, su empleado tenía razón, ¿Qué tenía para perder?

—Joaquín, eres un genio.

De inmediato fue a buscar su laptop y buscó la página on line para comprar de inmediato los pasajes a Sina, el vuelo duraba cerca de cinco horas y no dudó un instante en comprarlo.

—Te pediré que cuides a Sidney en mi ausencia, por favor.

—Cuente con eso, señor.

—Es Levi, ya dejemos los honoríficos de una vez. Por cierto, muchas gracias.

El mayordomo sonrió complacido, y lo ayudó a armar un equipaje de mano bastante sencillo. Levi llamó a Ivanka y le dejó las órdenes para los próximos días, luego en el taxi de camino al aeropuerto se encargó de alquilar un auto que lo estaría esperando al arribar a Sina. Su corazón latía raudamente, ¿cómo es que no se le había ocurrido esto en primer lugar? A veces las soluciones eran tan fáciles que uno se ahogaba en un vaso con agua.

Llegó por la mañana, subió al Chevrolet Cruze color negro y partió rumbo a la plaza de la Armada, guiándose con el GPS del vehiculo. Le tomó una hora y cuarto aproximadamente, pero finalmente llegó. Estuvo dando vueltas un rato, porque la plaza era enorme, hasta que encontró un local artístico, en el frente había un enorme cartel que rezaba "E&E Artistic", su instinto le dijo que era allí. Aparcó el auto y se dirigió al mismo, ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle, o cómo iba a abordar el tema, pero ya surgirían las cosas.

Al llegar notó que había mucho movimiento, lo estaban remodelando, había pintores, albañiles y técnicos electricistas trabajando en el lugar. Ingresó como si fuera el dueño y preguntó por el paradero de Eren, pero nadie sabía en donde estaba. De pronto se quedó prendado de unos cuadros que había un poco más al fondo del luminoso local. Eran figuras de gente bailando, cocinando, comiendo y saltando al vacío. Las pinceladas eran gruesas, enérgicas, rústicas, con colores vibrantes, le gustó el impacto visual y se quedó pensativo mientras las admiraba.

—Disculpe, disculpe, señor, aún no hemos inaugurado —sintió la inconfundible voz a sus espaldas y se giró de inmediato.

Allí estaba, como una aparición, como un ángel que desciende del Paraíso. Vestido de blanco, pero con interesantes piezas de diseñador, el hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida, que había aprendido a cuidar, a acompañar, que en otra vida había elegido para ser feliz.

—¿Levi? Oh, por favor, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el muchacho acercándose.

—Hola, que bueno es verte —le soltó con sinceridad y el hombre alto enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Sina? ¿Cómo encontraste esta galería? Realmente estoy sorprendido.

—Bueno, fui a tu casa y tu madre me indicó como llegar. Así que, aquí estoy.

Eren se quedó estupefacto y luego frunció el ceño, Levi tenía a su corazón desbocado.

—¿Necesitabas decirme algo? Podrías haber llamado.

—Sí, pero no tengo tu número, ¿me lo darías?

—Claro, pero, de verdad no entiendo. ¿Hiciste un viaje al otro lado del país solo para conseguir mi número? Si se lo hubieras pedido a mi madre te lo hubiera dado.

—Lo sé, pero es que… necesito hablar contigo, cara a cara quiero decir.

—Debe ser algo muy importante si te tomaste tantas molestias, ¿debería preocuparme, es algo serio, todo está bien? —luego su semblante cambió drásticamente—. Momento, si es que vienes en nombre de Jean, desde ya te di-

—No, nada que ver, no vengo por él, vengo… por mí.

—Entonces dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—¿Podemos ir a tomar un café?

—Son casi las dos de la tarde —dijo Eren revisando su reloj de muñeca—. Creo que sería mejor un almuerzo, me parece.

—Sí, lo siento, aún me está afectando un poco el jet lag. Vamos, te invito.

—Eren, ahí me confirmaron que el camión con las esculturas va a llegar a las cinco —dijo un hombre moreno de mediana altura y ojos cafés, acercándose.

—Eso es genial, Eric, te presento a un conocido mío, el señor Levi Ackerman, Levi, él es Eric, mi socio en la galería y un extraordinario artista.

Ambos hombres se saludaron con cordialidad.

—Iré a almorzar, ya regreso, ¿quieres que te pida algo?

—No, iré a casa de mi madre y luego volveré a las cuatro.

—Bien, te veo entonces.

Levi le abrió la puerta del copilota a Eren que lo miró extrañado pero aceptó subir. Una vez dentro siguió las indicaciones del más joven que los guió a un bonito restaurante en las afueras.

—Queda un poco lejos, pero te digo que la comida es bastante genial.

—De acuerdo, probemos que tal.

Una vez que descendieron, tomaron una de las mesas al fondo del salón y optaron por pedir el menú ejecutivo que eran unas pastas caseras con salsa rosa y unas entradas de queso y tostadas. Parecía un lugar rústico, pero Eren tenía razón, la comida era superlativa.

—Bien, ¿ahora me vas a decir qué te trajo a Sina?

—Pues, la verdad es que quería verte, era eso.

—Ok, esto es extraño, bastante extraño, ¿para qué querías verme?

—Si te lo digo no me vas a creer. Mira, después que nos vimos en la fiesta, me han sucedido muchas cosas, cosas que me han movilizado los sentimientos peor que un tsunami interno, y bueno, eh, no sé cómo decirte esto pero, quisiera conocerte mejor y que tú me conozcas también, claro está.

—¿Conocernos más?

Levi asintió, la verdad no sabía cómo avanzar, se sentía torpe, normalmente coquetear con una mujer le salía de manera natural, no por el género en sí, sino porque tal vez él no tenía expectativas, no le importaba si después las cosas no prosperaban y luego todo se hundía, pero ahora era diferente, no quería cagarla, quería borrar la mala impresión que le hubiera dejado antes a Eren y demostrarle que ambos podían ser felices juntos, ¿cómo carajos haría eso?

—Me gustas.

Bueno, se hacía lo que se podía, ¿por qué dar vueltas? Eren comenzó a reírse de una manera muy tranquila, pero era obvio que no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

—Entonces, un día te levantaste y notaste que yo te gustaba, ¿es así?

—Es mucho más complejo que eso, eventualmente te lo iré explicando.

—Estoy demasiado sorprendido —luego se metió un generoso bocado de las pastas a la boca—. Esto es criminal, me encanta.

Levi se sumó a los elogios, la verdad la cocina era exquisita, mejor que en muchos restaurantes de categoría que él solía frecuentar.

—Tiene ese gusto a doméstico, ¿no crees? Es como comida casera, como la que haría una abuela.

—¿Tú no cocinas? —preguntó Levi y recordó lo delicioso que cocinaba ese Eren de la otra vida o del otro sueño.

—Lo hacía hace un tiempo, pero ahora estoy demasiado ocupado con este proyecto, vivo de delivery y no me avergüenza admitirlo.

—Yo creo que sería un fantástico cocinero.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si nunca has probado lo que hago.

—Una corazonada. Deberé probar algo para que lo desmientas.

—Esto si es bueno, ¿me estás comprometiendo a que te cocine algo?

—Acepto con gusto.

—No conocía este lado pícaro de ti.

—Hay muchas cosas que no conoces, quedarías sorprendido.

—Esto me intriga, parecía que yo no te caía bien.

—Eso es porque… bueno, soy un idiota, creo que te he juzgado muy mal.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Una semana. Mira sé que estás ocupado con la galería y todo eso, pero la verdad es que me gustaría invitarte a salir, ya sabes visitar la ciudad, comer aquí o allá, conversar más.

Eren notó que Levi le hablaba en serio. Ahora que lo miraba con atención notaba que era un hombre bastante apuesto, pulcro, de buen vestir, exitoso en las finanzas y se notaba que tenía un cuerpo trabajado, a pesar que no era muy alto, pero ese era un detalle menor. Momento, ¿estaba considerando su propuesta? ¿No era heterosexual? ¿Sería cierto que había viajado cinco mil kilómetros solo para invitarlo a salir? Era una situación demasiado anormal, pero a quién iba a engañar, le estaba gustando mucho, inflaba su ego y se sentía deseado, ¿debería darle una oportunidad? Con salir un poco nadie se iba a morir, si después las cosas no funcionaban, sería fácil despedirse y ya.

—Digamos que quieres que sea tu guía turístico.

—Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es eso.

—Bueno, estoy muy ocupado.

—En algún momento debes comer, puedo llevarte el almuerzo a tu local, si quieres, o la cena.

—Eres bastante persistente.

—Eso es porque vale la pena.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—¿Aceptas que nos conozcamos un poco más, por favor? Si al cabo de esta semana no es lo que esperabas, volveré a mi casa y juro que no volveré a insistirte.

—Ok, la comida gratis me gusta —dijo sonriendo y Levi le devolvió el gesto.

Vaya, Levi sonriendo era algo en verdad encantador.

Esa semana se la pasaron de salida en salida, a veces tuvieron que comer en la galería, puesto que estaban trabajando a tope para la próxima inauguración el mes entrante. Sin embargo Eren admitió que la compañía de Levi era sumamente agradable, nunca se había imaginado que ese hombre tuviera ese lado tan sensible y romántico.

—¿Cómo sabes que las azaleas son mis flores favoritas? —preguntó Eren sosteniendo un ramo en una de las últimas citas de la semana.

—Hay muchas cosas que sé sobre ti, como que eres friolento en los pies y en invierno usas medias para dormir, que te gusta que te acaricien la cabeza, eso te relaja, que tienes una sonrisa deslumbrante y que si existe algún universo alterno, en alguna dimensión desconocida, nosotros nos casamos y formamos una hermosa familia.

Eren bufó divertido, iban caminando mientras bordeaban un lago de la zona, la tarde estaba cayendo y había pocos transeúntes.

—¿Mañana vas a regresar?

—Es mi último día, aunque si te soy honesto, no quiero irme.

—La hemos pasado bien. ¿Y cómo es ese universo donde tenemos una familia?

Levi suspiró emocionado y mientras hablaba sus ojos se llenaban de brillos y estallidos de colores.

—Pues, allí, estoy pasado de peso porque cocinas demasiado bien, tenemos tres hermosos hijos.

—¿Hijos?

—Son adoptados, pero eso no importa, los amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

Eren se sintió un tanto afectado con ese relato, ¿una familia, hijos? Siempre había anhelado con tener una, pero cada prospecto con el que había salido lo había decepcionado de una u otra manera, ahora se estaba refugiando en el trabajo, huyendo de las decepciones, estaba tan cansado. Y de repente un día se aparece un tipo que le dice que podrían tener todo eso de una manera tan fácil. Sonaba bonito, pero irreal.

—Claro que apenas podemos llegar a fin de mes, porque criar niños es complejo, necesitan tiempo, dedicación y deberíamos dejar nuestras carreras actuales, pero te aseguro que seríamos capaces de sacrificarlo todo y aun así seríamos inmensamente felices.

—Suena muy bonito.

—Oh y tu padre me odiaría a muerte por robarle a su preciado retoño.

Eren estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo podía saber Levi lo celoso que era su padre para con sus parejas?

—¿Eres una especie de vidente? —bromeó el más alto.

—No, solo digamos que… lo he soñado, y déjame decirte, fue el sueño más hermoso de mi puta vida. Eren —dijo Levi deteniéndose y acercándose un poco al otro—, ¿puedo besarte?

—Vaya, que galán. Creo que en toda mi vida nadie me había pedido un beso con tanta solemnidad.

—¿Puedo? Me he estado aguantando todos estos días.

Eren se acercó esta vez, él también tenía ganas. Había podido conocer un poco más a Levi y ciertamente lo estaba cautivando. Unieron sus labios de una manera dulce y tranquila y ambos sintieron electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos. Cuando se separaron, Levi lo observaba con los ojos rebosantes de sentimientos rosas y cálidos.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho —le volvió a decir el empresario.

Al día siguiente Eren lo acompañó al aeropuerto para despedirlo, se sentía triste, le parecía muy poco el tiempo que habían podido compartir.

—Entonces —dijo Levi—, ¿tengo tu permiso para intentar enamorarte?

—¿Realmente lo necesitabas? Creo que lo estuviste haciendo de todas maneras.

Levi sonrió feliz y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

—Escucha, me gustaría que pudieras asistir a la inauguración, te mandaré una invitación a tu email.

—Estaré encantado de volver. Y Eren, gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por darme una oportunidad.

El hermoso hombre de ojos verdes se quedó mirando como el avión despegaba, sintió ganas de detenerlo, pero a la vez entendía que ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir y que afortunadamente, no sería la última vez que estarían en contacto. De hecho, apenas llegó Levi a Paradis, le llamó por teléfono y tuvieron una larga y conversación.

Esto era tan hermoso como un sueño, pero a la vez era mejor, porque era cien por ciento real.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
